My Naruto Work Of Fanfiction
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: His first mate died, so, he's going to find himself another Medicnin. But hey, we can at least give him heck the whole way, right? KakashixOC, NejixOC, SasukexOC, GaaraxOC
1. And so it begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC's

$Story Starts$

Team 7 was hiking in the woods, farther and farther away from the village they went. You see, it all started when their Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, had noticed their amazing progress and all the missions they had, and decided that they could do with a break. That being thought, he went to the Hokage, Tsunande-sama, and asked for time off.

She gladly gave it, after Kakashi had explained why he wanted it.

Bowing sincerely, Kakashi waved and disappeared, only to scare the crap out of Naruto by reappearing behind him. After relaying the good news to his team mates, Naruto, of course overjoyed, ran laps around them until he fell from exhaustion, Sasuke, his usual self, was indifferent about the whole matter, and Sakura, the smart one on the team, made a mental note off all the stuff to bring, double on something's because Naruto was bound to forget.

Which brings us back to the hiking; the Team was going on a camping trip.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Look at this!" Naruto held up two handfuls of bugs.

Sakura shrieked, and yelled at Naruto to get rid of the gross little things.

"Awww, but Sakura-chan, bugs are cool!" He protested, pouting.

"Kakashi-sensei, tell Naruto to get rid of them!" Sakura ran from Naruto who was now chasing her with them.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, not taking his eye away from the perverted book, "Leave Sakura alone."

Naruto, reluctantly, dropped the bugs, and then yelled at Sasuke who was smirking at him. "Fine! If you're so high and mighty, I **dare** you to race me! The winner gets claimed the better!"

Sasuke looked away, not really caring, and only slightly shrugged.

"Then I guess you forfeit! Which means **I.** **Win.**"

"On your mark. Get set. Go." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto took off, the dust kicked up from them making Sakura cough lightly, and waved a hand in front of her face. "Boys." She sighed, shaking her head. "Were you like that, when you were young, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at.

Face faulting, Sakura got up, sighed again and said, "Never mind."

$Two and a half hours later$

Sitting around a fire, the team roasted marshmallows, Naruto idly talking, Sakura blushing and staring at Sasuke, Kakashi reading, and Sasuke looking off into the woods, sometimes his eyes would wonder over to Sakura, who would look away fast and blush harder, then look back when he stared into the woods again.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped talking, which had everyone alert, ready for anything, because Naruto only stopped when there was trouble. Slowly reaching into his Weapons pouch and taking out a kunai, Naruto stood up, looking around wildly.

Kakashi took out his own Kunai and had thrown it as quickly as it had appeared, into a tree. A Giant snake fell out of it, the kunai stuck in its head.

Everybody looked at each other with only one word in mind, _Orochimaru_

Soon a battle was underway, Naruto fighting another Giant snake and screaming, "Not again!" when he was swallowed. Sasuke and Kabuto were at it, staring each other down, where as Sakura was on the sidelines, praying everyone made it out ok. Kakashi and Orochimaru stood a little ways away, Kakashi's Sharingan eye uncovered.

"Did we interrupt something?" Orochimaru teased, smirking that nasty little smirk of his.

"Yes, actually you did." Kakashi answered, glaring at him.

"I guess we'll have to make amends, by getting rid of the good little Ninja's." Orochimaru then attacked, but Kakashi is no pushover, as he dodged effortlessly, throwing a Shuriken at Orochimaru, who also dodged. But, unlike Kakashi, Orochimaru is older and more experienced in battle, giving him the upper hand.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, making fifty or so more of him, the snake exploding from to many. "YES!" Cheered Naruto, covered, head to toe, in Snake goo.

Sasuke dodged Kabuto's shuriken, but didn't see the second one until too late, for he got cut on the arm.

"You need to train more, a **skilled** ninja would have seen that second shuriken!"

Sasuke ran at him then, a Kunai in hand, he threw it, still running, so that when Kabuto dodged the kunai, Sasuke would be next to him, with another kunai, that he processed to dig into his shoulder.

"You need to train more, a skilled ninja would have seen that coming." Sasuke half copied.

Kabuto growled at him, then ripped the Kunai out of his shoulder, throwing it back at Sasuke, missing.

Sakura, who now was fighting with Naruto against more Giant Snakes, got hit in the back by ones tail, flying straight for a tree.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, jumping in the way so he caught Sakura, hitting the tree and listening the impact for her. Naruto laid her down and glared up at the snakes through his bangs, then screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging at them.

Kakashi was thrown back, but jumped to his feet, performing a summoning jutsu. All of his dogs appeared, and attacked Orochimaru, biting into him.

Orochimaru yelled at them, tossing them away, one by one, they poofed out of there right after hitting the ground.

Orochimaru then turned into a Snake him self, fangs dripping with poison.

Kabuto turned around but was to late as Sasuke, sharingan eyes on, pushed his last Kunai into his chest, where his heart is. He grasped the kunai handle, blood seeping out onto the ground, gapped at Sasuke, then turned to his Lord, "Lord Oro . . . chimaru . . . I failed. I'm . . . sorry." Then fell onto the ground into a pool of his blood, splashing it everywhere.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto for only a second, which gave Kakashi enough time to plunge his Lightning edge into his face, burning half of it away. Orochimaru voiced his pain in a gigantic hiss, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, the only snake out of the ten that were there, slithering away.

All the guys turned to one another, and then promptly fell, unconscious from the tiring battle.

$ With Orochimaru $

_Stupid Kabuto, he just HAD to say something, now I have to go recuperate! He couldn't have just died. And also! Because he DID die, I have to find a medic-nin and another spy! This was NOT the plan!_ Orochimaru cursed, now back in his human-like form, jumping through the trees, holding his bleeding face.

Stopping, Orochimaru looked down, someone was sleeping. Looking closer, he noticed the Hitai-ate on their arm, and medical books strewn across from them. _Hmmm, she must be a medic-nin._ He smirked, and took his hand away from his face for only a second to perform a jutsu that would keep her sleeping.

He jumped off the branch, and picked her up with one arm, the other holding hid face again, and went back to running to his lair.

After a while, though, he could run no more, even a great Ninja such as he couldn't last with only two pints of Blood left. So, putting her down, he called on a giant snake, which gave its blood to him. Orochimaru then used the Snakes skins to patch up his face, the thing was dead anyway, it wouldn't need it. He was just about to pick her up again when he felt Chakra heading his way. Smirking again, Orochimaru melted back into the woods, forgetting the girl, and waited for this new Ninja to show.

Sighing, A girl popped her gum, "I'm so bored!" She walked into the extremely small clearing and blinked. Not far from her was a girl, sleeping, and half a snake, which was huge I might add. "Ummm . . . I don't think I want to know." She was about to turn when she heard a voice.

"I, on the other hand, DO know."

Eyes widening, she ducked a kunai, then spun back around, lifting up her Sword, Zabu-kun, to block the next kunai, which was still in someone's hand. "Who are you?" She grunted out, pushing him away.

"I could ask the same." He hissed. A battle royal was happening, Male Ninja against Female Ninja.

She was hit in the side by a poisoned shuriken, and He had his leg injured by Zabu-kun. A Shuriken was deflected by Zabu-kun and almost hit the girl, but the fighting Female Ninja jumped in the way, getting hit in the hand by it.

Glaring, she spat out her gum and said, "You may call me Aoi. Who is my opponent?"

"Orochimaru."

Now only being able to use one hand and the poison spreading faster then normal since she was constantly moving, Aoi blocked and dodged almost all of his attacks, but did get hit a few more times.

After what felt was like forever, Aoi managed to knock the Snake skinned patch off of his face, blood shooting everywhere.

Orochimaru hissed and grabbed his face. _I'll have to leave the girl, I need to find a new face fast, or I'll die like Kabuto did._ "We'll finish this later." And with that, he jumped back into the tree's disappearing.

Aoi slung Zabu-kun onto her back and kneeled next to the sleeping girl, "Hey, wake up. What did he do, put you under a spell?" Aoi's eyes were half-lidded, as she shook the girl hard.

Opening her eyes, she blinked up at the bloodied face of Aoi, and gasped as Aoi fainted, falling to the side. The once sleeping girls eyes widened and she looked around, noticing she wasn't where she had set up to sleep for the night. Looking down at Aoi, she fused Chakra into her hands and slowly began to heal her.

$ Back with Team Seven $

Kakashi had awoken, as did Sasuke, but Naruto and Sakura were still out. Sasuke was carrying Sakura and Kakashi was carrying Naruto, back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's face, hoping she would be ok, while Kakashi just prayed that the newest addition to Icha Icha Paradise was out.

The camping stuff was long forgotten about.

$ Hours later, back with the two girls $

Aoi slowly opened her eyes, and blinked, recalling the fight and the girl, _oh right, that girl!_ Sitting up, Aoi winced in pain.

"You shouldn't be moving so fast." Pushing Aoi back down, she went to tend to the fire.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked, turning her head to watch the girl.

"Suza Jigoku, you?"

"Koori Aoi."

"Thirsty?" Jigoku held up a water bottle and shook it slightly, sloshing the water around.

"Yes, please." Aoi answered, reaching a hand out. Helping her to sit up, Jigoku handed the water bottle to Aoi, who downed almost all of it.

"What happened to you?" Jigoku asked after she had to physically tear the bottle away from her.

"I had the crap beaten out of me by the ugliest thing ever to walk this planet." Aoi sighed, reaching back to touch her Zabu-kun when, "Zabu-kun?" Turning her head as best she could, she realized her sword was gone. "ZABU-KUN!"

"Zabu-kun? Who's that?"

"Not, who, **what**! And Zabu-kun is my sword! Where is it!" Aoi looked around frantically, forgetting about her injuries.

"Right here, sheesh." Jigoku picked up her sword, which Aoi couldn't see because it was on the opposite side of Jigoku, and handed it to her.

"ZABU-KUN!" Snuggling the sword to herself, miraculously not getting cut, she laid back down, acknowledging her wounds with a grimaced, "Ow."

"Your lucky to be alive, if I hadn't been a medic-nin, you would be dead. Either by the poison or blood loss, but still dead."

"I was . . . poisoned?"

"Yeah, liquid Amber. Snake Venom."

"DUDE! SNAKE VENOM! I need some gum." Pulls her bag closer and digs through it, then grabs her gum and chews on it.

Raising her eyebrow, Jigoku shrugged at this, "I need to go look for my stuff again, you wait here."

"Oh right, because I can run right now."

Jigoku shook her head, got up, and went searching for her things.

$ More hours later $

Jigoku came running back to where the burnt out fire and a sleeping Aoi was, "Wake up!"

Aoi bolted upright, then groaned, her wounds ripping open again. "What is it?"

"I found my stuff, but it seems a battle went on, a big one! Come on!" Jigoku grabbed Aoi's hand and pulled her up so fast; Aoi almost went straight into a tree, "Sorry."

"So'k . . ." Grumbled Aoi, slipping her sword onto her back and picking up her stuff, then, the two set off.

Jigoku and Aoi walked into the space that once was beautiful. Now, ground was dug up and huge holes littered it, blood was everywhere, trees were broken, and a rotting body lay over to their right.

Aoi bent down and touched the blood, "It hasn't quagulated yet, that means-"

"It's still fresh." Jigoku finished, walking over to the body, "Poor guy."

"Well, at least it hurt a lot." Aoi smiled, nudging him with her foot, making him roll over and expose the kunai stuck in his chest, and the gapping hole in his shoulder.

Jigoku looked over and Aoi, not believing what she had heard. "Huh?" Jigoku looked past Aoi at the tracks clearly visible.

"What is it?" Aoi looked in the direction Jigoku was and saw them too, "Lets follow 'em!"

"Why?" Jigoku asked.

"Umm, because . . . I wanna know where they lead too!"

"Then follow them yourself, I have places to be."

Aoi suddenly appeared next to Jigoku, arm around shoulder and looking at Nails. "Hmmm, I bet that Ninja that took you is probably there. But oh well! I'm sure you don't want to get back at them or anything!" Letting her go, Aoi places her arms behind her back, around her sword, and whistled, slowly walking down the track's path.

Jigoku sighed irritably, and followed her, if only to get back at that Ninja for kidnapping her.

$End Chapter$


	2. Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC's

$ Story start $

Pop.

Jigoku's eye twitched.

Pop.

It twitched in rhythm to the popping.

POP!

"STOP!" Jigoku yelled at Aoi, who looked at her, confused.

"Stop what?" Pop.

Jigoku growled, and ran ahead to get away from Aoi, and that insistent popping, but Aoi was right next to Jigoku in mere seconds, and keeping stride quite nicely, STILL popping her gum. "Stop popping that stupid gum!"

"Want some?"

Jigoku stopped running and looked at Aoi like she was crazy then shrugged and held out her hand, "Yeah, sure."

Smiling, Aoi gave Jigoku a piece, and started after the tracks again.

Jigoku caught up to Aoi, and took out her medical book, getting in some light reading, after a while, Jigoku asked Aoi a question that was in her book, "Do to improper amputation, gang green set it, what does this mean?"

Aoi blinked, not once, not twice, but thrice at Jigoku, then shrugged, "I dun know, what does it mean?"

"And this is an easy one too. It means, that after the body part was cut off wrongly, the person got a Rotting Flesh disease."

"Uwww. Yum." Aoi closed one of her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Exactly." Jigoku went back to her book, not noticing that Aoi had stopped down and was touching the tracks. After a few moments, though, she realized that the popping had stopped, and looked over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I was just . . . touching the tracts. This foot is as big as mine."

Jigoku went back to investigate and sure enough, the foot was huge and the same size as Aoi's, "Dang, you have big feet!"

"You would too if you were as tall as me." Aoi rolled her eyes, "But it doesn't bother me. Ok let's go!" Popping her gum once more for good measure, the simple-minded girl trudged along, Jigoku next to her.

Kakashi handed Naruto over to the medic-nin, Sasuke giving Sakura to the other that was there to take care of them. After that, another medic-nin rushed over to check on their wounds, but Kakashi poofed out in his cloud of smoke, not wanting to be there any longer then necessary, leaving Sasuke to deal with this new person.

Kakashi walked around Konoha, deciding that in an hour, after some much needed food, he would go and report to the Hokage; had to keep his record of tardiness clean from actually being on time, of course! Walking to Ichiraku's, he sat down and ordered chicken flavored ramen.

Leaning his head against his hand, whose elbow was now on the counter, he took out Icha Icha Paradise and started to read.

"Here's you're Order!" Beamed the Ramen girl.

Mumbling his thanks, he put Icha away, and snapped the chopsticks. He pulled down his mask and had to almost physical stop from rolling his eyes when he heard the "thunk" of her passed-out-body hit the floor.

After he was finished, Kakashi laid out the yen on the counter top, so the girl could get it once she woke, and left, heading to the training area that Team 7 frequented instead of the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi!"

_No, please, not him, I already have a headache._ Being very unlike of Kakashi in these moments, he poofed away again before Maito Gai could challenge him to some pointless duel.

"I WILL GET YOU KAKASHI!" Gai yelled, shaking his fist to the heavens, which rumbled with thunder as an answer. Gai slowly stepped back, then ran as a small thunderbolt landed where he had been.

Sasuke got up from the hospital bed and pushed the medic-nin away, then left. _This is pointless._ Before Sasuke could get to the end of the hallway, though, Naruto threw open his door and yelled that he get back in the stupid hospital bed, so that he could get better before him.

"Dobe." Sasuke kept on walking, ignoring Naruto after that and tuning him out as he yelled at Sasuke, trying to get away from the medic-nin, but alas! Naruto was still weak and the medic-nin over powered him, giving Naruto something to help him sleep, where his wounds would get to recover in peace.

Sakura, on the other hand, was actually giving the medic-nin tips on what she was doing and how to improve it. The medic-nin slightly scoffed, but went back to her business, not taking anything that Sakura said to heart, even though she was only trying to help and be friendly.

After a while, the medic-nin left, and Sakura went to sleep, dreaming of her Sasuke-kun finally saying 'yes' to one of the dates she always asked him on.

Kakashi did some warm down exercises, and then stopped all together, ready to go to the Hokage, finally. As soon as he turned around, the sky called out and cried tears of joy over everything. _Could this day get any better?_ He thought sarcastically, _Well, at least Tsunande-sama won't gripe about how sweaty I am._

Slowly but surely, Kakashi made it to the office of the Hokage, Shizune letting him just go through, since Tsunande had told her to.

"Yo." Kakashi walked in, and sat down, letting the tiniest of huffs pass his beautiful lips.

"Did you just get back?" Tsunande asked, already knowing the answer but feeling obligated to ask anyway.

"No, there was a kitten stuck up a tree and-"

"And you just had to waste four hours to go and save it, I know the stories already. So, report." She got right down to business, not wanting to waste any more time on idle chitchat.

Kakashi recapped everything that had happened, giving in his report, even going so far as to mention the bugs from Naruto, and how many tree's Sasuke and him passed on their way back.

" . . . Interesting. That will do, you are dismissed." Tsunande went back to her files, feeling antsy to get out of there, even though she had a mountain of work.

"Yes, Tsunande-sama." Kakashi got up and left, then poofed for the third time that day to his apartment, going straight to bed.

$Meanwhile$

Aoi ran past Jigoku for the seventeenth time, all those chocolate bars and gum giving her the biggest sugar rush she ever had.

Jigoku was holding two umbrellas, one covering her head, the other, her side, so that when Aoi ran by, the mud hit the umbrella instead of her, "Are you QUITE finished!"

"Quite!" Aoi stopped next to Jigoku, and grinned, "That was fun! Want to try it?"

"No, I'm fine." Jigoku answered, handing the umbrella she used to protect her side back to Aoi, "Thanks for letting me borrow your umbrella."

"No prob.!" Aoi moved the Navy Blue umbrella over her head, "The rains going to wash away the tracks."

"The rain DID wash away the tracks."

Both girls stared at the forest floor that now had Aoi's footprints on it instead of the prints they were following, that were vanishing as quickly as they had come.

"Fudge." Aoi mumbled.

"Fudge is right. Well, we can only guess that whoever made those tracks, kept going straight, so we'll just keep on walking until we see life forms."

They took two steps before Aoi said that she saw a life form.

"Oh really?" Jigoku asked, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Yah, right over there." Aoi walked to a bush and plucked the bug off a leaf, before going back over to Jigoku and holding it out to her, grinning.

"How very intuitive of you. Let us continue."

Frowning slightly when Jigoku kept walking, Aoi tossed the bug into the woods and followed after her.

Hands shoved deep into pockets, Sasuke walked around the village aimlessly, not really caring where he went.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!"

Slight eye twitch.

"SASUKE-KUN! HOW ARE YOU!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran over to him, eyes-turned-hearts staring up at him, unblinkingly.

Grumbling a small 'fine', he turned, about to walk in the other direction, only to find about fifty other females, watching him with the same heart-eyes. He looked over his shoulder and almost growled. _More of them_.

Well, in a predicament like this, there is only one thing to do. "Hello, Hokage-sama."

All the girls hurriedly bowed, and when they came back up saw that Sasuke was gone, and the fourth Hokage was no where to be seen.

"NOOOOOOO!" They yelled, and starting searching for him.

The tiniest of smirks appeared on Sasuke's face as he closed his house's door behind him.

_Next Day_

After spending the night under the cover of the big oaks, Jigoku and Aoi set of once more ready to face a new day and the butt kicking that came with it. They had walked around ten miles when something caught the attention of Jigoku, who squinted to help make out the growing dot in the distance, "Is that . . . Is that a gate?"

"Hmm?" Aoi looked up from her freshly polished sword and stared for a minute before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I think it is."

"So those tracks probably lead to this place."

"Most likely."

"Lets get a closer look!" Jigoku then jumped ahead of Aoi, snickering when she yelled and ran after her; sword back in place.

Once then got quiet close, they noticed the guards and stopped, masking their chakras, and snuck up to the gate.

"How do we get in?" Jigoku whispered, going through all the ways that she knew.

"Well, if you don't mind me getting some action, I think I have a way. And we'll be able to penetrate their 'Inner Sanctum'." Aoi's eyes glowed a bright green in the shadows, an evil idea-seed having been planted in her mind and growing fast from the unusually dark and morbid area that it lived in.

Jigoku wasn't sure, but if what Aoi said about the plan really worked, they could most likely disassemble this place quickly, "If you think it'll work."

"I _know_ it'll work, I've done it before." Aoi then showed Jigoku her forearm, a scar running from the wrist to inner elbow visible, "I've got the marks to prove it."

Jigoku was now positive; without a doubt; nothing could change her mind, that Aoi . . . was a masochist. Maybe not so much as the self-inflicting wounds part, but she definitely enjoyed pain.

"Here, you're going to need this." Aoi handed an earpiece to Jigoku while putting her own in, "We'll be able to communicate even when we're far apart." Then she was off, sneaking over to the guards.

_I hope you know what your doing._ Jigoku thought, watching Aoi getting closer and closer.

"What's that?" One of guards looked around, taking out a kunai from the feeling of new chakra.

"It could be the enemy." The other one answered, grabbing a kunai, too.

"It could." A feminine voice from behind said.

They turned out to have themselves hit in the neck with the back of a sword, their unconscious bodies flying off into the distance.

Aoi smirked before a kunai pressed against her neck, "Oh goodie, another opponent." She couldn't help but giggle as she disappeared.

The silver haired jounin turned and held up his kunai right before a sword crashed down.

"It's unfortunate that it happened to be me that was passing by."

"Or luck, you cutie, I'm Koori Aoi, and you are?"

Raising his eyebrow, he answered, "Hatake Kakashi."

"Ya know, for an old dude, you're pretty strong."

"You know, for a twit, you're an idiot."

Aoi just smiled and shook her head, "You know, cocky just doesn't go with what you're wearing."

It was Kakashi's turn to shake his head, "And smarts don't go with you at all."

"Well, aren't you the funny one?" Aoi spun her sword behind her, giving her more momentum to kick Kakashi in the chest.

_Why does this seem so familiar?_ Kakashi stepped back a few paces then sprung again, only to have Aoi disappear.

_Wait! That sword, armbands, her moves, this is just like Momochi Zabuza! What was her name again? Aoi?_ "Aoi."

"Yes, love?" She asked, leaning on her sword from behind him.

Kakashi couldn't help but raise his eyebrow one more time, "Did you know someone by the name of Momochi Zabuza?"

A pained look crossed her face before she glared at him, "Don't you **ever** speak his name in front of me!"

_I see._ Smiling evilly, Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate from over his sharingan eye, already targeting her.

The battle escalated after that; narrow escapes happening less-frequently as the paired soon became tired, in flicking more and more open each other. Kakashi performed a jutsu, the roots from the surrounding tree's shooting out from the ground and wrapping around Aoi's feet, halting her movement, but only for a moment as she feed her chakra into them, the roots lifting so she could get away. She started to jump back but it was to late, as Kakashi slammed his fist into her chest; he had been aiming for her face.

Aoi stumbled back, hand going over her chest bone as she tried to breath, only to take in short gasping breathes. Kakashi aimed a kick at her head, but she hopped away, tripping in her haste. Aoi fell to the ground, rocks digging into her back. _What did he do! I can barely breath!_ She rolled onto her side, the kunai meant for her shoved deep into the ground.

"You can **_not_** take breather during a battle!" Kakashi yelled, aiming once more for Aoi but she jumped up and out of the way.

"I'm **not**! I can hardly breath at all!" She gasped out, throwing a shuriken at Kakashi, who flipped over it.

"_Aoi. Aoi! It's Jigoku, are you ok? You've gone out of my line of vision, but I heard yelling."_

"I'm fine, just, the plan has taken a different turn, but don't worry! It'll still work."

"Who are you talking too?" Kakashi asked, spin kicking at her.

"Myself! I talk to myself to help with problems." Aoi bent backwards, the kick going over her torso, then flipped away, breath hitching again from the sudden pain in her chest.

"You better start moving quicker then this!" Performing a summoning jutsu, Kakashi called forth his dogs, watching with pleasure as they burst from the ground and pinned Aoi to the spot.

Of course, since Aoi loved animals with every fiber of her being, she dropped her sword instead of using to cut them away.

"Give up? Oh to bad, and I was having to much fun too." Kakashi then did a binding jutsu on her, the dogs poofing away once he was done.

"Don't you dare touch my sword!" She glared up at him, best she could with her hands tied behind her back and hooked to the bindings on her ankles, while face planting the ground.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of touching it, I'll send another ninja to get it."

"Leave my sword there! I would rather have it in nature then in the hands of your people!" _Please, Jigoku, get the hint. Grab my sword!_

He then picked her up while she continued to yell at him and poofed to the Hokage's.

After a while, Jigoku came out of hiding and went over to Aoi's sword, picking it up. "Don't worry, your plan will not fail." She hid her chakra before hoping the gate and finding a place to hide in right when two more guards came bounding over, passing her in their wake.

$End Chapter$


	3. Now what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC's

_$ Story Start $_

Jigoku hopped from roof to roof, listening intently to the conversation over her earpiece, wincing when Aoi cursed then stopped, a smacking sound taking over for her. '_She'll be ok; she's resilient.'_

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream was heard, loud enough that Jigoku didn't need the earpiece to hear it. '_Uh oh . . . Please be ok! I'm coming!'_ She jumped across a roof and almost did a double take as she felt a lot of strong chakra levels coming from it. Instead, she went back and crouched on the roof, feeling for the chakra again.

'_This has to be it'._ Jigoku carefully peered through one of the windows no one was in the room, in fact, judging by the chakra, no one was even on this floor. Good. That would make this all the easier. She lifted the window, raising her eyebrow at the fact that it was unlocked. '_It could be a trap'._ Silently slipping inside, Jigoku snuck over to the filing cabinets.

Opening one, she grinned evilly when the sight of all this information came into view. '_I'm going to have fun with this.'_ She then started to go through the files as quietly as she could, looking for anything that she could use. '_Poor security.'_

"What is your connection to Zabuza?" A loud voice boomed, glaring at the stubborn girl strapped to the table.

"I'm not telling you! Get that through your thick skull!" She yelled back before electricity zapped through her veins. She could only shudder and chuckle when it was over, "Oh please, you must think I'm a weakling."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes down at Aoi. Fine, if this was the way she's going to be; then he'd be worse. "**WHAT** is your **CONNECTION** to **ZABUZA**!" He enunciated, thoroughly ticked off now.

Aoi just closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, having the audacity to doze.

Did I say ticked off? I meant, positively **_seething_**.

Ibiki raised his hand, holding two kunai and plunged them into Aoi's arm, shattering her elbow.

Grunting and wincing, Aoi glared at Ibiki, "My past is mine alone and no one else's, if I wish to **NOT** share it with anyone, then I **WON'T**! You Neanderthal!"

Next went her kneecap, issuing a scream that could rip the heavens apart.

A coughing fit soon started, and, as we all know that lying back is bad for a cough, the position she was in only made it worse.

He smirked, "What's wrong? Need a glass of water?" Ibiki held one up to her face.

Aoi slammed her head forward with enough force to throw the glass from his hand and have it shatter on the opposite wall, "Never, you huge piece of freakin' cow dung!"

A fist smashed into her face, most likely breaking her cheekbone.

"This is it!" Jigoku whispered, looking through a file, "Don't worry Aoi, I'll get you out, now that I have this _Hatake Kakashi_'s file." She was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was another file, lying haphazardly on the desk.

"Hmm?" She picked it up and started to read through it, "_Hyuuga Neji_. That name sounds familiar." Jigoku gasped as she realized _why_ it sounded familiar, "Dear god. Hyuuga . . . My family; we were the ones who examined the body, looking for the secrets to the Byakugen."

"Really now, how interesting."

Jigoku turned and saw a guy leaning against the doorframe; arms crossed. She wouldn't have known who it was if it weren't for the white eyes, "You must be-"

"Hyuuga Neji." He pushed off the frame and walked in slightly, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business!" Jigoku turned and jumped out the window only to be surrounded by ninja, "Uh oh."

Neji jumped out behind her, "Now be a good little girl and hand that file back over."

Jigoku couldn't help the smirk that ran across her lips before she melted into nothingness.

The ninja looked around, wondering what had happened to her.

Neji, of course, was smarter then them, '_Genjutsu, but . . . When?'_ He then looked back up at the window to see a flash jump out and head in the opposite direction. '_Smart girl.' _He thought before giving chase.

'_Must run faster!'_ Jigoku thought, panting slightly from how hard she was pushing herself. '_Lets see, I think I take a left . . .'_ Just as she was about to go left, a fist connected with her back, sending her flying a few yards ahead.

Neji stood in the exact same spot Jigoku had been, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

Jigoku looked over at him and mental cursed. His Byakugen was on. '_This is going to be tough.'_ She thought before jumping onto her feet and back flipping away.

"Give back those files and I **might** go easy on you." Neji said, leaning more on his right foot.

"Never!" Jigoku took out a senbon and twirled it before throwing the senbon at him.

Neji could only shake his head and uncross his arms, jumping over the senbon and landing in front of Jigoku, who then swung her fist at him, which he caught.

"This is how you fight? You're pathetic!"

"We'll see who's pathetic." Jigoku then twisted her hand while sliding behind Neji, effectively grabbing his wrist and holding his arm behind him.

Dropping to the ground, Neji broke free from her grasp and kicked out at her legs.

Jigoku jumped into air, his foot missing her legs, and did a genjutsu.

Suddenly, hundreds of Jigoku's surrounded him, each holding a senbon in-between their fingers.

Neji didn't even have enough time to react as each and every senbon was shot through his body, blood spurting everywhere at the impact of them. Tissue and muscle were shredded, organs speared, clothes ripped.

He fell to his knees, Neji's body a giant pincushion.

Jigoku chuckled evilly; walking toward Neji while the rest of her stepped back to give them room.

She kneeled down in front of him, grabbing Neji's chin roughly and looking him square in the eye, "Thought you could beat me, didn't you? Want to cry now?"

Neji only shook his head and narrowed his one good eye at her, the other one having a senbon protruding from it. Lifting his hand quickly, Neji ripped out one of the senbon and slashed Jigoku across the face with it before slamming the senbon into her heart.

Jigoku fell backwards, hands going to her face as blood oozed out of the wounds. Before she could shoot out any type of curse words that had floated into her mind, her heart gave out and she took her last breath.

Neji watched Jigoku die before letting himself go as well, his job done.

Jigoku broke the genjustu and gasped, eyes wide, the image of what had just happened repeating over and over again like a bad movie.

Neji got up and, with a very slow gate, walked closer and closer, watching her every move with his Byakugan. Once he was in reach of Jigoku, who stood defensively, Neji brought his fist up, ready to strike her across the face.

Jigoku pulled her own arm up and blocked him, then pushed her knee against his when he went to kick her. Soon, the two were dueling it out. A powerful battle; or a graceful dance, which ever pleases your fancy. They moved fluidly across the earth, almost as if they were gliding; like two ghosts of the past, they moved. Sweat beading over their faces, breath coming out in short gasps, fists struck out, legs collided, and jutsu's were tossed about.

Now, you're probably thinking, 'why hasn't anyone noticed them yet?'

To answer truthfully, a lot of people have noticed them. But when two titans clash like they are, you tend to stay away.

But, don't feel bad for these people; it's only nature.

Neji threw his arms to the right, brought them forward, spinning and sweeping the ground with his hands as his feet upturned and kicked out at Jigoku.

Jigoku was hit in the torso, pushing her back. Using it to her advantage, Jigoku dropped backwards onto her hands and lifted her feet, catching Neji under the arms and launching him forwards.

Spinning in the air, Neji managed to land in a squat on the ground right before he face planted the tree that, right now, is behind him. He wiped the perspiration from his face while standing, a stare off happening between him and Jigoku.

A smirk was granted to Neji before Jigoku took out her senbon, and disappeared.

Slowly scanning the area, Neji noticed a quick movement of chakra to his left, which moved to the right, then stopped in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at this and took out a kunai, '_Why would she just go back to where she was? That seems foolish.'_

He was about to strike out when the chakra-body disappeared and a stinging sensation, which was more like hot, searing pain, ran through his side.

Neji's eyes widened and he jumped away, another senbon whizzing past. Looking at his side, a senbon glistened in the failing sunlight, blood dripping off the end to splatter on the ground, staining the crisp, green, grass red.

"Not fast enough, Neji-_chan_." A voice taunted, laughing into the wind.

"And neither are you!" Neji answered harshly, slamming Jigoku into a tree, holding her off the ground a few inches by her wrists.

This time, it was Jigoku's turn to widen her eyes, staring into the face of a very mad Hyuuga.

Neji continued to glare as he moved forward, pushing against her, smashing his body to hers, not just pinning Jigoku to the tree, but also effectively pushing the end of the senbon into her side as well.

Wincing slightly, Jigoku stared up into Neji's eyes, which glittered with anger.

'_Why does he hate me so much?'_ Was Jigoku's thought as fear suddenly welled up inside of her from the sensations that pulsated from Neji.

'_She will pay!_' Snarling, Neji spun to his right, slamming his elbow into Jigoku's side, the senbon tearing through her skin and leaving a jagged hole in her side.

Sliding down the trunk of a tree, Jigoku wiped the blood from her lips and stood up. Neji disappeared from her sight, which in turn had Jigoku jumping up into the trees, a fist slamming into the ground right where she had been a moment before.

Hopping from the branch, Jigoku landed behind Neji and hit his lower back with her index and middle fingers, knocking the breath from his body with the hard jab.

Neji stumbled forward, placing one arm around his abdomen, the other swinging out behind him in an attempt to hit her, but Jigoku just back-flipped out of his reach, smirking. Jigoku leaned on her right leg and crossed her arms, that haughty face of hers shining in all its glory at Neji, full of confidence, "How's it feel to know that the great Hyuuga got put out by one little pressure point?"

Once his breathing returned to normal, Neji answered: "Not bad, actually. Pressure points **can** be a double-edged sword, after all. You may have made me lose my breath, but I feel even better then I did before."

Jigoku only shook her head, "You won't be feeling good for long!" She then bum-rushed him, hand tightening into a fist.

Neji cart-wheeled out of the way, side-flipping the second time his hands hit the dirt and landing in a crouch, before sweeping the ground with his leg.

Appearing in front of Neji, Jigoku's feet slipped out from under her and feel to her back, a heavy weight landing on her stomach and leaving her breathless.

"What? Aren't you happy to be able to feel what it's like to not be able to breath? The same that you gave me?" Neji asked with a mock-caring voice, sitting on Jigoku's torso.

"No." She crooked out, trying to get air into her deprived lungs.

"Well, isn't that to bad." He murmured, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head while his legs kept hers from moving.

"Get off! You weigh a ton!"

"You know you like it when I think about you."

"No I don't!"

"You know you like it when I stare at you." Neji kept his eyes on her the whole time.

"No!"

"You know you like it when I touch you." Neji then ran his hands down her arms and back up again.

"Shut up!"

"You know you like it when I slide against you." Neji moved his body up forward, then backwards.

Jigoku gasped, eyes widening, her voice disappearing while her mind blatantly took a vacation.

"And . . . You know you like it when I kiss you." Neji leaned down, his lips mere centimeters from hers.

Breath hitching, Jigoku's eyes started to lid when she suddenly felt Neji's hands leave hers; just slightly noticed he was doing hand seals; could hardly feel the chakra bonds wrapping around her body; and barely made a note of how nice it felt to be carried in Neji's arms. "Tell me," She whispered, "Do you do this to all your opponents?"

Neji smirked when he answered: "No, just the cute ones."

Jigoku laughed at this.

"I know pressure points too," This time it was Neji who whispered.

Jigoku felt a hand around her neck before her vision faded to a black abyss.

Ibiki had just broken another one of Aoi's ribs when she shouted the answer he had been looking for this whole time: "My Sensei! Zabuza was my Sensei!"

"Now we're getting somewhere. What do you know about the rest of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'?"

"The who's a what's?" She asked while her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know who! The 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'!" He broke another finger, grinning in ecstasy at the scream that reverberated off the walls.

"You're mad, dude. You're plum mad!" She spit into his face, "I don't know anything about some Seven Sword dudes!"

Wiping his face off, Ibiki sighed and calmly twisted the kunai that was lodged into her side. "How about another question, hm?" Getting only the usual yell for a response, he continued, "What do you know about the attack on the old Mizukage?"

Aoi gave a bloodied grin as she laughed merrily, choking on her own blood, "Everything; 'twas I who deal the fetal blow!"

Ibiki stared at her for a moment before he mumbling this new information into the intercom on his cape collar. He was about to continue with the interrogation when I voice yelled back through the intercom.

"_Morino-san! The Hokage-sama needs you right away!"_

"What for?"

"_Hyuuga-san captured an enemy-nin and needs you to come pick her up for interrogation."_

"I'll be right there, Shizune." After that he looked at Aoi and nodded before leaving.

'_It couldn't be . . . Jigoku? But . . . She was caught! Shoot!"_ Aoi thought, frightened for her friend, _'As tough as she is, I know Jigoku doesn't welcome this stuff. I have to get out, to keep her from here.'_

The door opened, and a newcomer walked in, the funny white and black outfit, along with the strange mask he wore didn't go unnoticed by Aoi.

"Who are you?" She asked -not actually caring in the least- while trying to think up a plan to get out.

"Just call me Tori." He motioned to his mask; it was shaped like a birds face.

"Fine then, Tori-kun." She purred, just realizing what she would do to get out, "Could you please get me a glass of water? My throat is so dry."

"No."

She narrowed her eyes, _'This is going to be harder then I thought.'_

Shizune opened the door for Ibiki and let him through before closing it and sitting back at her desk, finishing up with her paperwork.

"Ah, it's nice to see that you've made it Ibiki." Tsunade drawled, waving her hand to the only empty chair, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He said, sitting down next to Neji.

"This is the girl who I wish for you to interrogate."

Ibiki looked over at the unconscious Jigoku in Neji's arms and nodded, standing up with Neji so they could pass her to the other without hassle, then sat back down.

"Gain as much information as you possibly can, and I know you can, without killing her please. She may come in handy later."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ibiki stated and stood again, ready to leave.

Neji stood as well and, bowing to Tsunade, looked at Ibiki, "I should like to accompany you."

Ibiki nodded and turned to retreat, Neji on his tail.

After some time, Neji spoke up, "Do not hurt her to badly."

"Why?"

"I want a rematch with her."

"Is that all?"

"Of course it is!"

Ibiki only smirked, not knowing what a surprise he would get once he returned to his Torture and Interrogation rooms.

Walking down the hall, the two shinobi stopped in front of a door, Neji opening it for Ibiki, whose arms were filled at the moment. When they entered, Ibiki laid the girl down onto the table and strapped her in before turning to Neji, "I have to finish up with another T&I victim but I'll be back so, watch her for me." He then left, leaving Neji and Jigoku by themselves.

Neji stared down at Jigoku, remembering their spar that happened only moment ago, '_It was very enthralling to say the least.'_ He thought, his hand brushing away the small wisps of hair that framed her face.

Suddenly, a thud was heard from above, before a tilt in the ceiling fell, a bloody mass on top of it.

"Free!" Aoi grinned, standing up the best she could on a mangled foot, a leg broken in three different places, half a shattered hip-bone, and four broken ribs. Then she saw Neji and cursed her luck, though she did mentally jump for joy when she saw Jigoku, _'Maybe I can still get her out.'_

Raising an eyebrow, Neji tilted his head but a mere fraction of an inch, "You wouldn't happen to be the other Torture and Interrogation victim, would you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uhh . . . Yeah." Aoi sniffled, rubbing the blood from her bleeding nose.

"He must really hate you." Neji smirked, taking a seat next to Jigoku and leaning his head on his hand, staring at her again.

Aoi watched this for a moment before asking a question, as well, "You're not going to go tell that guy?"

Neji shook his head, "Morino-san told me to watch her, being a higher up then I am at the moment, I must abide."

Aoi smirked, "Of course," Then she pinched Jigoku with her good hand, waking the girl from her deep sleep.

She opened her eyes and glared at Aoi, "Don't pinch me!" She was steaming in anger before noticing the various cuts and bruises on the standing girl. "Oh my God! What happened?" Jigoku tried to get up, but realized that she was tied, "And what happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're currently tied to the T&I table, and in the Torture and Interrogation chamber." Neji's voice held a hit of monotone, while looking quite bored.

Aoi reached over and slowly untied one of her hands, letting Jigoku finish untying herself, having used more than the amount of energy that she normally has already; trying to stay conscious through the pain; get out of that room; even talk.

Jigoku then jumped off the table and caught Aoi when she fell forward, gathering chakra into her hands and starting the healing process, "What happened to you?"

"That dude, "Aoi mumbled, slowly falling asleep, "He did . . . painful things . . . get information . . ." Was all she could say before blacking out; from either to much pain, or the comforting feeling of chakra healing you, me may never know.

"I've got to get out of here."

Neji got off of his chair and stood beside Jigoku, ready to leave when she was.

"You coming, too?"

He nodded in response.

"Good, carry her, I'm going to need my hands."

Once Aoi was in Neji's arms, Jigoku did a genjutsu that showed her strapped to the table -still out of it- and Neji sitting in the chair he had been in before.

"Ok, lets go!" And they were out of the door, flying through the building, looking for an exit.

But with Ibiki: He opened the door to find the ANBU member that had come to watch his T&I victim strapped to the table instead, knocked out. Eyes widening at the site, Ibiki raced out of the room and down a few hallways, turning corners here and there. He slammed open the door and saw Neji and Jigoku, _'Good, at least they're still here.'_

Walking over to them, Ibiki laid a hand on Neji's shoulder, "It's good to know you kept a good eye on her."

Neji nodded, not looking away from Jigoku.

"Now to start, you may leave." Ibiki walked over to Jigoku, but hesitated when he noticed that Neji didn't move, "I said that you could leave."

Neji nodded again but he still didn't move.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and slammed his hand down on Jigoku, cursing when she poof and he hit the table. Turning to Neji, he only got madder when he poofed as well. Moving his intercom to his mouth, Ibiki spoke lowly into it, "We've got a problem."

_$End Chapter$_


	4. Electric Slide!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC's

**Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu **Great Fireball Technique

**Daitoppa no Kiba** Great Breakthrough Fang; I made it up, mixing two jutsu's, unless it really does exist and I haven't heard of it yet.

$Story Start$

"Ehhh . . . Now which way?" Jigoku asked, looking down both hallways.

Neji thought for a moment, going back over the way he and Ibiki had walked, before turning down the hall to his right, "This way."

They ran for a few more minutes but had to stop when three ANBU stood in their way.

"Uh oh." Jigoku mumbled.

"You don't know the half of it." The ANBU with a mask in the shape of a Dragon's head took a step forward; "We will harm you if you try to escape. Come quietly and you might not get hurt."

The two ANBU on his sides got into a defensive position, but Jigoku and Neji had other idea's, for, one minute they were standing in front of the ANBU, the next, they were rounding the corner they had passed just moments before, their after images dissipating.

Jigoku snickered evilly, "Air heads."

Smirking, Neji commented back, "I have always wondered about our ANBU."

But their merriment soon ended as the footsteps of not three, but now five, sounded behind them.

"Crap, where's the stupid exit!" Jigoku mumbled loudly as they turned to the right again.

"We should be getting close." Neji answered.

Three ANBU 'poof'ed in front of them, Jigoku dropping to her knees and sliding under them, while Neji held back, Ibiki and another ANBU behind him.

Propping Aoi up against the wall, he did a few hand seals then pushed her; body melting into the wall and coming out near Jigoku, who picked her up and waited for Neji.

Neji ran at the three ANBU in front of him than did a spin jump over their heads and landed next to Jigoku.

The ANBU turned to them but they were already racing down the hall again.

Ibiki was starting to lose his calm, _'Why can't these incompetent ANBU catch a tired girl, a broken girl and a little traitor!'_

The four ANBU and Ibiki headed out after them, soon to realize that it's not as easy as one might think it is to catch people who don't want to be caught.

'_We're going to need back up.'_

Sasuke had just unlocked his door when Genma came running up to him, "Sasuke! You're needed down at the Torture and Interrogation center, A.SAP!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, _'I was at the Jounin headquarters all day and when I get home they need me . . . of course.'_ He thought, before answering: "I'll be right there."

"No," Genma said, enunciating the next word, "Now!"

Sasuke growled lowly before finally locking his door again and turning, stomping down the steps to Genma.

"That's a good boy." Genma mumbled, than they disappeared, hopping along the rooftops at lightning speed.

Neji kicked open the door, pushing Jigoku and himself out before slamming it closed, hearing a _thud_ and snickering. Obviously, someone couldn't stop in enough time.

"Come on, hurry!" Jigoku yelled over her shoulder, continuing on.

"Right." Neji nodded, following after her.

Sasuke and Genma appeared next to Ibiki and the four ANBU standing outside.

After everyone nodded their hellos to each other, Ibiki got right down to business.

"As you know, I have called you here. We have two escapees and a traitor on our hands. It's Neji Hyuuga. Capture him and the two girls he's with."

'_Hyuuga? A traitor? Now I've seen it all.'_ Sasuke thought before him and the five other males went out into the forest, which just happened to be behind the T&I center.

Neji and Jigoku made their way through the forest; jumping from limb to limb; the entwining branches blocking the sun's radiating light until it was almost pitch black. Once they were, by Neji's calculations, far enough, he motioned to Jigoku to stop, than dropped from the tree he was in, Jigoku following suit.

After they were on the ground, Jigoku laid Aoi down and started healing her again, while Neji looked around with his Byakugen for any shinobi.

When he was done, Neji kneeled next to Jigoku, "Maybe you should heal yourself first; it's better to have two capable and one weak ninja, then one capable and two weak ninja."

"It's only a little cut." She muttered, but healed it anyway, "Besides, it's your fault."

"I know."

Jigoku glared at him for a moment than turned back to Aoi, working on her legs first, "Should we start a fire or something?"

"No, it'll give away our position."

"But what if it gets cold out?"

"We'll live."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"Die!" Jigoku punched out at Neji, who, by the way, was leaning against a tree, caught her fist, not moving from his place, and smirked.

Jigoku 'hmph'ed, yanking her fist back, and worked on Aoi again, fixing her hip and rib bones.

It took a while, but Jigoku finally finished with Aoi, not really satisfied with her work, though, since her arm still had quite a few fractures in it. But it couldn't be helped, if Jigoku expanded anymore Chakra, she would either end up unconscious, or dead, and that just didn't sound to appealing.

"We should move." Neji got up, brushing away the dirt, leaves, and grass from his legs, before holding out a hand to Jigoku, "Wake her, they're coming."

"Who are?"

Neji gave Jigoku a blank look.

" . . .Oh." Jigoku nudged Aoi with her foot, waking the sleeping girl.

Aoi mumbled something about five more minutes before rolling over onto her bad arm and yelping, sitting up quickly, "The heck?" She touched her black and blue arm, wincing, "Hey wait a minute . . . How did we get into a forest?"

"We brought you here, obviously." Jigoku smirked.

Staring up at the girl, Aoi suddenly launched herself at her, hugging Jigoku tightly, "You're ok! That hippopotamus didn't get you!"

Jigoku and Neji shared a snicker.

"Yeah, but we have to go now."

"How come?"

"We're being followed." Neji put in.

"Oh," Aoi looked at the ground for a moment before screeching, "Where's Zabu-kun!"

Jigoku sweat dropped, "Opps."

"Who?" Neji asked; eyebrows furrowed.

"Zabu-kun!" Aoi wailed, "My sword!"

"You have a sword?"

"I left it at the gate!"

"We've got to go get him! Which way!" Aoi shifted from the right to the left, than back to the right, completely forgetting about her injured arm.

"That way." Neji pointed northeast.

Aoi didn't wait for anything else; she was off, _'I'm coming Zabu-kun!'_

Neji and Jigoku tore after her, "What's so important about a sword anyway?" Neji asked Jigoku.

"That sword is the only thing she has left of her sensei."

"Was her sensei some great person or something?"

"Sure he was! He taught her a lot of the attacks she knows now."

"That's it?"

"Well . . . The old Mizukage had her trained to be the perfect assassin. She was trained in all sorts of things; the Mizukage even had her trained in pain tolerance! Can you believe it!"

"Actually, yes. I know a few ninja who do that. But that doesn't explain why she cares so deeply about a sword."

Jigoku sighed, "The Mizukage tricked her into killing her family, thinking that, that would make Aoi the prefect killing machine. But she killed him for it. After that, her sensei trained her."

"Who was her sensei?"

"Momochi Zabuza."

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly, "I see."

Looking at Neji through the corner of her eyes, Jigoku shrugged, leaping to the next branch. But, she missed, having been startled by the piercing scream up ahead.

He saw her fall, and jumped down, grabbing Jigoku around the waist with one hand and hanging onto the branch above them with the other, "Are you ok?" Neji asked.

"Fine," Blushing, Jigoku looked into the trees ahead, "That was Aoi."

Neji kicked his legs backwards before throwing them forwards, launching himself from the branch and into a back-flip, landing on the ground with Jigoku in both arms, bridal style. "Lets go." He put her down and they ran off after the scream.

When the two shinobi broke into the clearing up ahead, they saw Aoi in the tree that Jigoku had stuck her sword into, guarding it and growling, teeth bared, at someone else, a girl, who was on the ground and looking up at her.

"I don't want your stupid sword! I just want to see it!"

"He's not stupid and you can't have him!"

The girl slapped her forehead and mumbled something about talking to brick walls before noticing Neji and Jigoku, "Oh, Hey!" She smiled, waving at them.

Looking at each other, Neji and Jigoku waved back, cautiously walking over to her.

The girl had long dark brown hair in a ponytail with purple stripes on her face. She wore a purple tank top with badge capris, her black shoes and dark purple gloves finished off her ensemble.

"I'm Hemora Sota, and you are?"

"Suza Jigoku."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"It's nice to meet you both!" Sota smiled, before hearing another growl, "I'm not going to take your sword!"

Jigoku sweat dropped, "Oh, that's just Koori Aoi, she's a little . . . possessive."

"A little?" Sota asked while her eyebrow rose.

"Well . . ." Jigoku rubbed her head than finally yelled at Aoi to quit it when she growled again.

"Never! Mine!"

"Koori Aoi! So help me, if you don't get your butt down here this instant you'll never see chocolate again!"

Suddenly, Aoi was standing next to her; sword strapped to her back, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good." Aoi held out her hand to Sota, who took it; shaking a greeting to each other.

"Really, I wasn't going to steal your sword, I just wanted to see it."

"Why, are you some kind of weapon's specialist or something?"

"Exactly."

"Oh." Aoi thought about it for a moment, than slowly slipped her sword off her back, staring at it, than handing it over to Sota.

Studying the sword at every angle, Sota nodded and handed it back, "Yep. Off by a few inches."

"Excuse me?" Aoi asked -eyebrow raised- while looking at her sword.

Sota pointed to a section on the sword, "It must have been hit pretty hard. See here? That dent has put your aim off by, oh, say, three inches."

"Really? I don't believe you." Aoi walked over to a tree and swung her sword, missing the center by three inches.

"But . . . how?" She asked, incredulously.

"That sword is huge, so when you swing it, the air has more space to travel over. With that dent there, the air doesn't move over it in a nice, clean sweep; it bobs; right down into that dent, giving the sword more resistance then it should have and thus, making your aim off in it's effort to keep moving."

Aoi gritted her teeth, _'She's right.'_

'_Smart girl, she really is a specialist.'_ Jigoku thought.

'_This Sota could give Ten-Ten a run for her money.'_ Were Neji's thoughts.

"I could fix it for you."

Aoi glared down at her sword, contemplating it, until finally . . . "Fine."

Sota smirked as Aoi handed over her sword, "You won't regret this."

"I already am."

Sota set about working on the sword -Aoi keeping a watchful eye on her- while Jigoku and Neji talked some more.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Jigoku asked.

Neji shrugged, "Whatever you want to."

"Well, my whole family used to be doctors; they're dead now." She added at Neji's questioning look, then continued when he nodded his understanding, "They were great! Even though not one of them was a shinobi; the miracles that my family could perform were endless. Anyway, they worked for the Coudkage, and when he died, it was . . . It was . . ."

"Yes? What was it?" Neji asked softly, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Jigoku gulped, "It was my family who examined the body . . . looking for the secrets of the Byakugen! I'm so sorry Neji."

All was quiet at that moment, only the sound of the metal hammer hitting Aoi's sword every now and than could be heard. Than: "Were you one of them?"

"One of them, who?"

"One of the doctors who examined my father's body!"

Wincing, Jigoku answered in a small voice: "Yes." She than averted her gaze, expecting the worst.

Any expression that may have been on Neji's face at the moment melted away, "I see. Continue."

"A-After that," she stuttered, "A lot of people were angry and killed every member of my family, except for me." She finished with a soft tone.

Neji pondered over it while Jigoku told him her story.

"I was already a really good doctor, even at such a young age, which is how I could understand why they would attack and kill my whole family."

Even though the anger and hatred from the battle before had rekindled, Neji could feel the sadness pouring off of her body, and he realized that she was actually innocent of this whole ordeal. She was just a doctor, doing what doctors do best, she didn't mean for such a catastrophe to happen.

Jigoku sighed, "You'll probably want nothing to do with me now," she than whispered, "I'll just go." She got up, only to be stopped by a pair of arms encircling her waist; back drawled up against a sculpted chest.

With his face pressed to her neck, Neji mumbled, "No, I don't want you to go."

She stiffened against his torso, but slowly, _very_ slowly, Jigoku relaxed, leaning into the embrace.

"Done!" Sota shouted, holding up the sword with both hands.

"It's about dang time! It only took you all of five minutes!" Aoi grumbled, walking over to accept her sword back.

"I don't think five minutes work will save you from this." Suddenly, they were surrounded by ninja; four in ANBU outfits, Ibiki, and two Jounin.

"Neji, you are a traitor!" Ibiki shouted, "You shall be exiled from the village!"

"What? Why?" Shock was written all over his features.

"You helped them escape." A second voice said, sliding the ANBU mask off.

"Oh, it's the hot guy I fought!" Aoi jumped up and down, "Hiya!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Do not speak to me."

Aoi stuck her tongue out at that.

Genma looked at the three girls, "Wow! Some new babes to play with!"

Neji growled, his hold tightening subconsciously around Jigoku's waist, Aoi shuddered, and Sota winked.

Ibiki looked at the new girl, _'She's probably with them. She'll have to be taken into custody, too!'_ "Capture them!"

Two ANBU went right for Neji, who pushed Jigoku behind him so she wouldn't get hit, another ANBU and Genma headed for Jigoku, who flipped to the trees, getting ready to attack.

Kakashi kicked off the ground and head straight for Aoi, who had to dodge, getting farther away from her precious sword.

Sasuke moved out after Sota, first using **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu**, though he missed -if only by a few inches- than took out a kunai, rushing at her.

Sota pulled out numerous shuriken, and, applying chakra to them, she leapt into the air -aiming at Sasuke- and let the shuriken fly.

Sasuke dodged the shuriken, but was surprised to find one lodged into his bicep from behind, _'What? But . . . how?'_ He thought, before it clicked, _'Of course! She was working on that sword! She must be a weapon's specialist! I'll have to be extra careful than.''_

The battle between these ten people ranged from hand-to-hand combat, to weapons, to jutsu's and back again. But, what is this? Let us take a closer look at those hand seals Sota is performing.

Odd, I have never seen this combination before. What jutsu is she to do?

"**Daitoppa no Kiba**!" Sota brought her hands to her mouth, blowing a massive amount of wind into the sky, chakra encircling it.

All was calm and quiet, and, Sasuke having waited long enough, tensed his muscles to race forward when:

**BAM!**

A huge bolt of lighting smashed down to the earth, leveling it in a five-mile radius; the wind around it so strong that it took out the trees before the lightning even reached the ground. Soon, more bolts of lightning were crashing to the ground, everyone scampering out of its way.

One of the bolts was headed straight for Zabu-kun, which Aoi had seen, of course; she could barely dodge Kakashi's attacks because she was keeping an eye on him. The fact that she couldn't actually use her left arm because it was still fractured might also have something to do with it, though.

"**Zabu-kun**!" Shrieking, Aoi raced over to him, grabbing the hilt and holding her sword close to her body.

Kakashi saw her run, like everything was moving in slow motion; the lighting; the running; the screaming; the grabbing; the lightning, _'The _**lighting**_!'_ His inner thoughts yelled. Not having any time to mull over it, Kakashi leapt to Aoi's side and performed an earth jutsu. He hit the ground, dirt rising up around them in a protective shield.

Everyone watched as the lightning hit the shield; held their breath as the lightning drilled into the dirt, and covered their eyes as the lightning smashed the earth, dust clouds sweeping over the entire area.

Once the dust cleared, everyone looked around.

No shield. No Kakashi. No Aoi.

Jigoku's eyes widen as she screamed.

$End Chapter$


	5. Will the pain ever stop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC"s

$Story Start$

Neji grabbed Jigoku, holding her to his body as she continued to scream, rubbing small circles on her back in a vain effort to calm her down.

The ANBU all hung their heads, thinking about their dead member; Genma's eyes held a sad softness in them, for once being serious.

Ibiki didn't show any outward signs of grief, but on the inside -on the inside- he really was going to miss Kakashi.

Now, Sasuke, on the other hand, knew that, even though his sensei was dead, an opening appeared. He rushed forwards, hand forming a fist.

Looking out at the desolate area, Sota couldn't believe it, her attack just wiped out two people and most of the forest, _'Wow . . . I'm getting stronger! _**A lot** _stronger!'_ She probably would have continued her train of thought if it wasn't for the fact that a fist just slammed into her back, taking her breath away and launching her across the once-forest; now-clearing.

He followed up his attack with an elbow to the stomach.

But this time, Sota was prepared! She grabbed his elbow when it made contact and brought him down with her, flipping in mid-air so she ended up sitting on Sasuke's chest, sticking her tongue out at him.

Growling, Sasuke moved to strike her but Sota had other plans; first, she hooked her feet under his body, next, she dropped her hands to either side of his head, and lastly, she tightened her muscles -all of this happening within the span of three seconds- before pushing up with her legs, hand standing for but a moment until she dropped down onto her back, flinging Sasuke into a pile of rubble.

'_Now she dies.'_ He thought, getting up and attacking her.

Pushing Neji away, Jigoku turned to the other shinobi; passionate green eyes glittered in the orangey sunset, making them glow surreally. "This is your fault! If you hadn't of been chasing us, she wouldn't be dead!" She held up her index and middle finger, the chakra at their ends buzzing and cackling as if it were a fire, ready to burn -or cut- those who opposed it.

Ibiki and the ANBU got into their places while Genma moved out of the way, knowing from experience that you should never mess with a girl when she's mad. He thought about his favorite saying: _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_ And smirked, _'They are so dead.'_

Holding up her hand, Jigoku disappeared, only to reappear behind one of the ANBU, her chakra infused fingers slicing his back open, _'And I'm just getting started!'_

Neji watched with little interest, smirking when Jigoku nailed the guy in the back.

"Hey." Genma mumbled, walking over to Neji.

Neji nodded in return.

"So, are you really a traitor? Ya know, by helping them an' all?"

"Of course not. Morino-san told me to watch her, and I did. He never said anything about stopping her from running away."

Laughing, Genma clapped Neji on the back, receiving a glare in return, "That's rich!"

"I don't see how it could be rich, but, if you say so."

Genma stopped laughing and looked at Neji for a moment, than turned back to fight, rooting for the "babe", all the while getting dirty looks from Neji.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A deep voice rumbled, a pale hand reaching out to grasp the chin of his prisoner lightly, turning her head side to side. "Not the one I wanted, but she'll do"

He than waved a hand to one of the many servants, the deep baritone of his voice once more making it's way past sadistically grinning lips, "Take him to the dungeon."

The servant carried his second prisoner to the dungeons, leaving the girl to lie across the floor at his feet; not knowing that her peaceful sleep would be interrupted by a horrible pain.

The ANBU and Jigoku were about to collide in a fistfight when she screamed out in pain, dropping to her knees and grabbing her skull.

The ANBU stopped and looked at one another, Neji running over and placing his hands over Jigoku's, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Jigoku didn't answer, just continued to scream, until, suddenly, the pain stopped. She gasped and looked up into Neji's face, an uneasy smile on her lips, "Aoi's alive."

"So you're saying, that while in the middle of this "battle", she just had a premonition that her friend was alive?" Tsunade asked, leaning her head onto her hands, elbows on the table.

Receiving a simultaneous nod them from, save for Sasuke and Sota, she then continued, "And you wanted to know if you could leave to go find her and Kakashi, as a _team_?"

More simultaneous nodding occurred.

Tsunade thought for a moment before, "Alright. The ANBU and Ibiki stay here, the rest of you may leave."

Everyone got up, the ANBU disappearing and Ibiki just walking out, "Good Luck."

Sasuke was still brooding, even though they had just hiked for an hour in the woods. He was mad that he never got to finish his battle with Sota, _'And I can't believe we're actually following the directions from the 'feelings' that she's getting. She, herself, said that she had no sense of direction! Agh.'_

Everyone was following Jigoku's lead, who was now sweating under nervousness from having to direct a bunch of people when she can't even direct herself, _'Stay calm, just go with the feelings, they can't lead you astray . . . I hope.'_ She gulped after this thought.

'_She looks nervous'_, were Neji's thoughts, _'But she's doing such a good job, maybe I could help calm her down.'_ He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's ok; we'll find them."

"I hope so." She whispered softly.

Walking behind everyone was Genma, whose only thought was, _'Nice butts,'_ with a perverted grin.

As Sota walked next to Sasuke, she couldn't help but peek over and notice what a handsome piece of male specimen he was, _'I bet he has a nice body under those clothes.'_ After this thought, she slowly -but surely- got closer, taking every centimeter as they came.

He noticed. Who, you ask? Why, Sasuke, of course! He noticed that she, Sota, was moving closer. Once she was within a foot or two, Sasuke glared over at her, "What are you doing?"

The innocent face directed back at him answered his question more then her comment did, "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Don't play stupid with me. You _were_ standing several feet away, but not you're miraculously _here_! Right. Beside. Me."

Nervous laughing. she strached her cheek, "I am, aren't you?"

Sasuke gave her a flat look in return.

"You have such an attractive personality, though! How could I _not_ be drawn to you?"

"Leave me alone. I don't know you."

"But you could." She mumbled.

Sasuke took a step away, hearing her soft, sad sigh. _'What's this?'_ His eyes widen slightly at the small pang that went through his heart. _'No. I do not regret anything. If she wants to be sad, let her!'_ But he would learn, it may not be today, or tomorrow, or even this week, but he would learn.

He would soon learn what his heart already knew.

A pull on his sleeve alerted Neji to the girl next to him. Looking down, he saw her terror filled eyes, which he also noted, seemed to be lacking the flare they held before. "Jigoku?"

"She's in pain."

"Who is?"

"To much pain."

"Jigoku!"

"Much . . . pain." Jigoku promptly fell unconscious, the painful feeling that ripped through her body taking its toll.

Genma rushed forward, past Sota and Sasuke, so also went over to her, realizing something was wrong. "What happened?"

"She said something about _'to much pain'_ before losing consciousness."

"Pain?" Genma asked, "Why would she been in pain?"

"Stupid men, obviously it's that girl she's connected with."

Everyone looked over at Sota, realization dawning.

"We should hurry than." Sasuke said.

"Yes we should, but we can't continue until she wakes up again. We don't know where she, and hopefully Hatake-san as well, are hidden," was Neji's comment as he looked up at Sasuke from his crouched position.

The night stars had come out some time ago, while the group was still trudging through the forest. Even though they knew traveling outside at night was dangerous, they had kept going, for Jigoku's sake. She wouldn't have stopped even if they had anyway, so what was the point?

At the moment, there were three tents set up around a blazing fire. One of the tents occupied with the sleeping girl, a moan or two of pain coming every now and then. Neji would check on her, of course; to rewet the cloth on her forehead; to move the blanket back over her sweating body when she kicked it off; even tried to wake her to get her to eat.

She did not budge.

Neji joined the other three on one of the logs that laid about by the fire, staring into the reddish-orange flame as it roared, heating the small encampment.

"How is she?" Sota asked in a small voice, turning to Neji.

"She's been better. At least it seems that she's not in so much pain."

"That's good." She finished, looking back at the flames.

Silence enveloped them once again; only the chirp of crickets, the cackle of the fire, and the wind as it swept through the leaves could be heard.

"Well, I'm goin' to sleep. Night all." Waved Genma, heading to his tent.

"Night."

The three remaining people soon turned out to be two as Neji left for the tent with Jigoku in it, keeping an eye on her the entire night.

Sasuke stood, brushed off his pants, and started to walk from the area.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

Sota pouted at Sasuke's retreating back, but it went unnoticed.

When the fire finally dead away an hour and a half later, Sota got up, ready to go to sleep when she remembered that Sasuke hadn't returned yet, _'He could be in trouble.'_

With that thought, and many others as to what torturous acts he could be enduring, she sprang from the ground, away from the tents, and into the direction that Sasuke had gone.

What she found was not what she expected.

He was ok, that's for sure, no wait. He was more then ok; he was _fine_. Standing near the edge of a small cliff, Sasuke trained. And, boy did he train! Muscle rippled under taunt flesh that she could see clearly now that his shirt was off. Though with the sky just starting to lighten up by the ever-rising sun, this was probably pretty easy.

He would punch, or kick, and the sweat would glisten under the watchful gaze of the Night Goddess, who was slowly stepping away to let the Sun God shine.

She watched him, mesmerized by the defined detail of his body; he was like a work of art. In every sense of the word:

_Perfect._

But the dream that she had dared to enter was shattered as he turned and faced her, panting with the effort to slow his racing heart after such a vigorous workout, "What are you doing here?"

Stumbling for words, Sota tried to remember how to form them correctly, "You never came back. I was . . . worried."

"I'm sure you were." He picked up his shirt and vest and walked over to her, "Might as well go back anyway, since you deemed it your life's mission to wreak my training."

At this, though, Sota couldn't help but glare. How dare he! She came to make sure he wasn't being killed off slowly, and he thought she was just here to wreck his good old time! Well, she would prove –_prove_- that she had more uses then **wreaking his training.**

"Fight me!" She growled, dropping her gear onto the ground and getting into stance.

"What?" Asked Sasuke, eyebrow raised in half-amusement.

"Fight. Me." She repeated, slower this time.

"No."

"Chicken!"

"More like, waste of time."

"Yes, you are a waste of time, but I still want to fight you."

Sasuke gave Sota a look that clearly stated **'That's not going to work on me.'** Didn't stop him from tossing his shirt and vest than getting into his own stance though!

The Sun deity glared down at the two fighting beings, sweeping his gaze across there burning skin as they tested their limits; pushed the other's; and had, most of all, a good time.

Fighting, to a shinobi, is like writing a letter to you and I. It takes time to get what you want across, but once you're finished, it's a masterpiece that you never want to let go. Yet, we still give it away.

No weapons were used, no jutsus, only fists, feet, elbows, knees, and any other part of the body that could be construed as lethal.

As the tension in the air surmounted any good feelings that had been left, the battle of strength, defense, and wits, grew to an unfathomable size.

And this day, years to come would be the end of the bad; the start of good; and known forever and always as, How it started.

But I shall not spoil the surprise and tell you yet as to what is to come. I shall, though, allow you to continue reading, so that you may experience the joy I have in knowing that . . . well . . . you will see.

Just as Sota was about to land the deciding blow at Sasuke, who also swung a punch of victory towards her, the unthinkable happened!

Sasuke, instead, dropped low to the ground, pivoting around on his heel and coming up behind her -one hand closing around her mouth, the other around her waist- and smashing her to a tree, body pinning her there.

The stifled gasp that came out was enough to bring Sasuke's head down, forehead resting against her shoulder.

"You know," He started, gulping in air to his deprived lungs, "I thought you were just annoying. But, I've come to find out that you're not just annoying. You're a great training partner as well."

A scoff was his only reply.

"And yet, I can't seem to hold back. I can't control myself."

Sota started to wonder what he meant by that, when she was suddenly spun around and found lips smashed to hers, devouring her face as though he had not eaten in days.

She brought her arms up to his neck slowly, her eyes closing in peaceful bliss

Than a scream echoed around the forest, birds taking flight at the sound.

Sota and Sasuke both cursed in their minds, breaking away from the kiss and, grabbing their things, ran back to the camp.

$End chapter$

Done at, originally, 1:48 in the morning, Saturday, February 18th, 2006. Done with after getting checked over, 2:33 in the morning, Saturday, February 18th 2006.


	6. The more the merrier!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC's

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)**

**Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)**

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**

**Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)**

$Story Start$

When the two shinobi returned to the encampment, they were meant with a visage of disorder.

The tents were sprawled, flat on the ground, the bags were being hurriedly stuffed, and the three other members of the group ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"What's going on?" Sota asked, taking a step forward.

"We're leaving! Hurry and get your stuff!" Genma shouted over the noise.

"Why are we leaving?" This time, Sasuke asked the question.

"Jigoku had another vision. A terrible one apparently, she sprang from the tent and started to pack everything." Neji answered, rolling up his sleeping bag quickly.

Sasuke and Sota packed up their stuff, running to catch up when Jigoku started without them.

"Hurry up!" She yelled, running down the pathway, "We've got to go!"

Soon, the whole team was speeding at top speed through the forest, kicking up dust as the five shinobi ran, the chakra in their heels making the already-blurs seem like just a colorful breeze.

You know that feeling you get when you first leave the dream world, when you're floating between it and the waking world? It's euphoric, isn't it?

Not for one girl, it wasn't.

How do you think you might feel if you woke to your body being poked and prodded? Limbs spread out as far as they would go with chakra sucking shackles around your wrists and ankles?

Whatever degree of scared you may think, hers was double.

Taking a peek down at her body, the realization that she could see her underwear was shocking, and the fact that there was a guy in the room watching her as well, wasn't helping.

He moved, gait proud and strong, until he was standing next to her, peering down with glowing, golden eyes.

"It's nice to see you have finally awoken, Aoi."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "How do you know my name?"

"My, my, aren't we the forgetful one." Striding to the other side of the table, hand sweeping across it as he did so, the golden-eyed man turned his attention away from Aoi and began rifling through utensils, "We fought earlier, a few days ago actually. I had just captured myself a new medic-nin when you came bumbling along, ruining my whole plan."

Gasping, Aoi stared up at him, "Orochimaru."

"Precisely." He hissed, fingers landing on exactly what he was looking for.

Turning back to his female prisoner, Orochimaru held up his hand, showing her a needle, one, not used for gathering or deploying, but more to hold things.

Or, if you happen to dislike needles, a painful torture apparatus.

And Aoi dislikes needles, so much so, in fact, that when she saw it, the pupils of her eyes shrunk to the point of being almost nonexistent.

Orochimaru let the point of the needle touch her leg, smirking at the visible flinch she exuded. He than brought the tool higher, running the tip ever-so-slightly along her leg, letting it rest once it got to her stomach.

Her wide, unblinking eyes watched every movement, the fear plainly written on her face.

Humming a soft tune, he than circled her navel with it once, twice; thrice, before moving up again, just barely above it, where he slowly slide the needle into her peachy flesh; enjoying the way she quivered and how audible her gulp was.

"One." He counted, reaching behind him and picking up three more needles.

When the sixth needle was planted into her body, Aoi screamed, the pain only intensified by the horrible memories of her past experiences; eyes squeezed tight enough to bring bright colors into the black world as a few tears ran free.

Leaning down, Orochimaru licked one of the teardrops from the side of her face, smirking evilly as she shuddered.

"Something's missing though." He mumbled nonchalantly, tapping his chin, "I got it." He smiled, moving his hand to her punctured body.

With a glide of his long fingers, the small drops of blood that were slowly escaping smeared around her body like an exotic dance, portraying a picture of immense pain and fear.

"The fun is just about to begin."

Making their way across the landscape of trees, the forest becoming thicker with every mile covered, the group of five moved relentlessly towards their goal: Save Kakashi; Save Aoi.

But, alas, when you run at full speed, using up chakra no less, you tire out _extremely_ fast. So, when night breaks, it gives you a reason to stop without having to let anyone know that you're tired, making them think that you're weak.

As Genma went around, picking up branches and such for firewood, Sasuke and Sota went off to get water, leaving Neji and Jigoku to their devices.

"Hey, Neji?" Jigoku started, putting up her tent.

"Yep?" He asked, also working on his own tent.

With her next whispered words, Neji grew even more apprehensive: "I'm in pain."

He turned quickly to see her fall forward, the tent that was just constructed caving in under the presser.

Jumping up, Neji rolled her over, allowing air to once again get to her body, before calling her name, trying to wake her up.

And wake up she did. Eyelids opening the tiniest bit, she smiled weakly, "My hero."

Laughing, Neji moved her to his lap, "Is there anything I can do to help relieve the pain?"

"Well, a hot-spring might help."

He nodded down at her, than, activating his Byakugen, looked around, trying to spot anything that could be remotely construed as a hot spring.

"I see one." He mumbled, standing up with Jigoku in his arms. Turning to Genma, who had just walked back he told him where they were going, ignoring the perverted grin on Genma's face.

Once they were at the spring, Neji set her down, leaning her body against a rock, "You can go from here right?"

At these words, Jigoku's whole face flared a bright red, "Well . . . umm . . . you see-"

Neji sighed, he knew exactly what was wrong, "Pain to much for you?"

At her slow nod, Neji sighed, _'Obviously, this pain is worse than I had originally thought, if it could make it hard for her body to work properly.'_

Going down in a crouch, he stared at her for a moment, trying to come up with a solution, _'I could undress her without looking, but if I leave he in there by herself, something may happen . . . I don't think she'll like option two very much, but, it's the only thing I can think of right now.'_

"If I, " he started, voice not as strong as he would have liked it to be, "If I get into the hot-spring with you, I can make sure that you don't drown."

Jigoku gulped, weighing the two, _'If I don't go in, I'll be in excruciating pain, but, if I go in with him, than at least the pain will ease up a bit.'_ Finally coming to the decision that embarrassment was better than pain, she gave her consent, making sure that he knew, if he peeked, even once, at her body, she would make **his** world one of excruciating pain.

Sweat dropping, Neji closed his eyes, his Byakugen off a while ago, and worked the clothes from Jigoku's body, squeezing his eyes tightly closed when he thought they may open.

Once done, he then draped the clothes over her body, opening his eyes again when she gave the O.K. Telling her to keep her eyes closed as well, he than striped of his own clothes, lifting Jigoku into his arms again.

After the clothes that had draped protectively over her nude form were gone, and his eyes were once again closed, Neji stepped into the water, going further in until the water came up to his waist.

Slowly he bent, sitting down on the smooth rocks, Jigoku in his lap.

Receiving a mumble that she was covered Neji opened his eyes and peered down at her, "Is it helping?"

"A little." She blushed, not looking at him.

Smirking, Neji lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I know a way to make you feel even better."

"H-How?" She asked, shakily, turning her head slightly to look at him. But upon seeing the huge smirk that graced his features, the blush that was slowly subsiding, returned full force. "Uh . . . no, that's Ok." She laughed nervously, looking away again.

"Are you sure?" He cooed seductively, earning an "Eep" from her.

It had been only half an hour, but the steam from the hot spring had grown so much in thickness that Neji could hardly see the girl still seated in his lap.

"I think it's time to go." And with that, he stood, moving out of the water and towards the bank.

You know those few situations where you can't tell if you're cursed or the luckiest person in the world?

As Neji went to step out of the water -not needing to have his eyes closed from the thickness of the steam- his foot hit the embankment of ground, and with the young girl in his arms, it was hard to catch himself, so he did the next best thing: Flipped them around.

Jigoku blinked down at Neji, faces a centimeter apart, and naked bodies squished together.

Blushing, she tried to get up, having gained back a little strength from the searing water, but couldn't; muscular arms tightly wrapped around her waist held her in place.

"Ehh, Neji?"

A growl was the only response as the male under her shifted, allowing her to know exactly how he felt at the moment.

Gulping, Jigoku once again made to get up, but soon found that it was quite difficult when you had a toned body pressing you into the hard ground and lips sucking at your own.

Hands wondered down her body, tracing over every dip and curve, almost becoming feisty when a moan of approval sounded.

His lips left hers, trailing hot, smoldering kisses down her neck, while his hands found themselves lingering on her chest.

"Yo, Neji!"

Quickly, Neji dropped to his side, covering Jigoku as Genma walked into the clearing.

"Whoa, dude! Sorry, didn't know you two were getting' it on." Genma said, turning around, "Just came to say that Sasuke and Sota are back; they want you both to hurry up so you can start planning what to do when we save Kakashi."

"And Aoi!" Jigoku squeaked.

"Yeah, her too." He mumbled, than looked over his shoulder with a grin, "Having fun?"

"LEAVE!" Neji's voice boomed, promising death if he didn't.

"Yes sir!" Genma laughed, running back to the camp.

"Sorry about that." Neji muttered, sitting up and grabbing their clothes.

"It's ok." Taking her clothes from him quickly, Jigoku dressed as fast as possible, standing up and leaving with Neji once he was done.

"Alright, depending on how far away we'll be when we save them, it could take a week or so to get back." Neji drew a circular pattern into the ground, making two small circles on either side to represent Konoha, and the kidnapped ones, "I say that we first find a good hiding spot on our way there, incase, on our way back, we're all tired and can't support Hatake-san or-" At that he looked to Jigoku, who mumbled 'Aoi', tired of them not remembering her name.

While he spoke, though, Neji had drawn another, smaller circle into the line of the big one, indicating a spot to stay, "Right, after we've recuperated -if we had too- we'll continue for Konoha, expanding as little energy as possible, for I'm sure we'll be sought after."

At the nod of understanding from everyone, he continued, "Once we reach Konoha," he drew over the what was left of the space between the hiding spot circle and the Konoha circle, showing them that they would be home, "One of us will go to the Hokage's and warn her of any enemy-nin that could be chasing us, understood?"

Again, they all nodded, incorporating everything to mind.

Everyone was feed, and it was once again time to sleep, Genma was first as usual, Sasuke and Sota heading off to train, though, what **kind** of training is for you to decide.

Jigoku blushed, sneaking a peak at Neji who was busing himself by putting out the fire.

She cleared her throat, not really knowing what to say, or how to begin it.

"Umm . . . Neji-"

"I'm going to bed." He interrupted, turning to move to the tent that they shared.

"Oh, ok." She said quietly, watching him leave.

Undoing the straps and zipper and his shirt, Neji pulled it off, looked over his shoulder and smirked, than walked into the tent.

A fire would have been the only light they had, until Neji took his shirt off, then Jigoku's face burned brightly for it; and even if the fire was still going, it would pale in comparison to the beacon that shone off of her face.

A once flawless arm was soon covered in scars; small holes from needles, long strips from knives, even double puncture marks from fangs, and the only thing he had to say for himself was . . . Nothing.

Exactly that, nothing, merely a twisted laugh of enjoyment as the young girl was slowly bleeding to death. Though, he had to give her credit; everyone else that he had ever tortured would faint before he even made it past the needles.

"There's hope for you yet," He whispered, running long fingers over her collarbone.

Half lidded eyes looked up at him, the pain that coursed through her body still evident in them

"That's enough for now, don't want to destroy my new toy so soon, now do I?" Cupping her chin he moved her head side to side, thus making her indicate 'no' without the use of words.

"Oh more fun!" He suddenly realized that she had only enough energy in her body to keep her eyes open, which brought another sadistic grin to his face.

Unbinding her from the table, Orochimaru sat Aoi up, moving her limbs into odd positions.

"She's like a living puppet," The mutter was a mistake, as it brought back memories from his Akatsuki days, the bad ones.

Aoi's limp body smashed into the wall, the smack to her face having been hard enough to fling her to it, while old wounds reopened and news ones grew.

"Uh oh, I think I hurt my dolly." Crouching down, Orochimaru moved her jaw, and, using a slightly higher voice, said, "Oh no, my Lord Orochimaru, I am fine. I love pain, it brings me pleasure."

"Good. Seeing you in pain brings me pleasure as well." He lifted her into his arms, calling the servant over to take his doll to the cage with his other prisoner.

The bars creaked open, signifying that someone was coming, _'It better not be-'_

"Aoi!" Kakashi yelled, seeing her body tossed in like yesterdays trash.

She rolled to a stop in front of him, not moving.

Crawling over to her, Kakashi cursed the ball and chains that weighed him down, keeping him away from her battered body. He would not give up; he **would** reach her! Even though he was also wearing the chakra-sucking shackles, he at least had enough energy to move, given that he didn't try going to far, considering that he had a ball and chain on every limb.

But this is what ninjas do; they persist. It does not matter how tiresome a situation may end up as, or how much energy that had to be put forth to get the job done, as long as the ninja completed the mission, the rest was irrelevant.

And that is exactly what he did; Kakashi pulled the annoying round weights, exerting every ounce of his strength, just to get to the other side of the cell, and checked on the beaten girl, finding a faint pulse in her discolored arm.

As he stared down at the young, broken girl, he once again cursed, not the weights, not the cell, not even the fact that he was shirtless, shoeless, and weaponless, just that she had to be there with him, enduring it more so then he.

A groan resounded from the girl, regaining his attention as her head turned toward him black and blue, puffy eye the only thing he could see under the messy, rich-topsoil colored hair.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question, he knew, but it was the only thing the great Hatake Kakashi, copy ninja extraordinaire, could think of.

With a slightly narrowing of the once vibrant green eye, Aoi turned her head away again, tortured and humiliated all in the same two days; it couldn't get any worse right? Than a thought plagued her:

What would he do with her sword?

Dawn approached all to soon as the group woke up, had a small breakfast, and headed out.

Jigoku was still getting over the pains that coursed through her body when she suddenly became frantic, "The signals becoming weaker! It's getting harder to tell where she is!"

Looking at each other with wide eyes, the shinobi ran faster, faster then before, not only worried that they would lose the signal and not find Kakashi or Aoi, but also worried that they would be dead before they could reach them.

Just as they were passing over an extremely thick part of the woods, a dangerous-feeling chakra spiked up, halting everyone in their tracks.

It was to late to hide their chakra, might as well go with it then.

"Whose there?" Neji called out, feet and hands shifting to a fighting stance.

A kunai was caught in deft fingers, the poisoned tip all too conspicuous to the Hyuuga as the slim splattered to the ground, sizzling in its wake.

"Look out!" Genma yelled.

Shooting into the air, a gouge appeared in the ground where they had been standing, the kinetic energy that was passed through from the sword to the earth, making the dirt and rocks fly about everywhere.

"I missed," sounded a harsh voice as the blue-skinned man stood up, leaning against his sword.

"I was not expecting it to hit." This time it was a soft, pleasant voice; all, though, heard the undertone of evil and power that coursed through it.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, taking hold of a kunai.

"Little brother. How nice it is to see you."

"Brother?" Sota asked, glancing at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, before looking to Itachi, "You two don't look anything alike."

"You will show Itachi-sama respect!" Yelled the shark-man, swing the sword onto his shoulder.

"Kisame."

"Yes, my lord." With so few words, the shark-man, Kisame, knew exactly what Itachi wanted.

Springing up, Kisame did the _'Suiton: Bakusui Shoha'_, water spewing from his mouth and covering a great deal of the earth.

As the group of five went into the trees, Itachi disappeared from sight, leaving Kisame in the waist deep water.

Smirking down at Jigoku, who stood next to himself, Neji started: "Ready to fight again, or do you still feel weak?"

She glared but jumped from the branch, kunai in hand while yelling: "Are you!"

Neji shook his head, and went after her, preparing for anything that might come.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had his Sharingan activated and was looking for Itachi's chakra, when it suddenly appeared behind him.

Ducking, Sasuke swept his foot out, Itachi back flipping over it and landing on the next branch.

Smirking, Itachi held his arms out wide, motioning for Sasuke to go to him.

With a face of confusion, Sasuke asked: "What are you doing?"

"Aww, can't a big brother give his little brother a hug?" Came the sneer reply.

"NO! I hate you with a passion that boils my blood whenever I lay eyes on you."

As Sota looked back and forth between the two sharing a jest of a conversation, Neji and Jigoku were battling Kisame and his sword, Samehada.

Landing with a '_splash'_, the two shinobi stood in the freezing water, staring Kisame down.

Smirking, Kisame showed off his razor-sharp teeth, before slowly bending down, eyes never leaving his prey.

Once his fingers touched the water, and the swirl of chakra was visable to Neji, he shouted at Jigoku: "Get out of the water!"

She turned towards him, about to ask why, but it was to late, Kisame had shouted _'Suiton: Goshokuzame'_, and five sharks exploded out of the water, chomping down on Neji.

Gasping in shock, Jigoku watched as Neji slipped to his knees, the water stained red from his profuse bleeding.

She ran over to him, getting closer and closer when a shark flailed about in front her, haulting any further progress.

"Neji!" She called desperately, trying to get him to look at her.

Head tilted down, Neji stared at his hair floating about in the red water with lidded eyes, _'If I don't do something, I'll die. I'm losing too much blood to fast.'_

With that thought, Neji pushed himself back to his feet, standing, even if he was a little bent at the waist, and wobbly.

"You don't look so good," Kisame said, "Maybe you should lie down. My sharks will take care of you!"

As a team, the sharks swam at Neji again, mouths open in their ready attack to devour him.

And as a team, they fell, water returning to water as a green chakra scouple cut through their liquid bodies.

Kisame scoffed, mad that a little wisp of a girl could have taken down his chakra sharks so easily.

"Are you ok!" Jigoku panicked, helping Neji balance.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, arm moving over the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah right." Touching his chest lightly, a green light glowed from her hand, starting the healing process.

"I won't let you heal him!" Kisame yelled, running at them with his Samehada drawn.

A senbon clinked as it hit the sword, stopping Kisame in surprise.

"I'm still here." Genma said angrily, _'I can't believe they forgot about me!'_

"What do you matter? You can't do anything," smirked Kisame.

"Oh yes I can." And this time, Genma was the one to smirk, right before he flung his hands into a set of seals and performed the '**_Kaze no Yaiba'_, a whirlwind enveloping his hand.**

**Kisame's eyes widened, _'I didn't know he could use such a technique. This is going to be harder then I thought.'_**

With wind blade ready, Genma raced at Kisame, who sunk down into the water and came up behind him, slashing out with his Samehada.

Jumping up, Genma spun quickly in the air, and brought his wind sword down upon the water bunshin.

Leaning back as far as he could go without falling, Genma saw the huge sword fly over him before disappearing from sight.

Standing straight again, Genma's hazel eyes peered around the water; no one was there, Jigoku and Neji having left to the trees.

'_Renkuudan!'_

A giant blast of wind hit Genma in the back, flinging him forward and into a tree.

As luck would have it, Genma had raised his whirlwind arm a second before that, chopping the tree in half, and softening his landing.

But all to soon, more blasts of wind came his way, bombarding the wind sword and shattering it.

"Easy." Kisame growled, laughing with his roguish voice, as Genma stood up warily; body in slight pain and his head thumping with the sound Kisame produced.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, hand squeezing his throat while pinning him to the tree.

"Give up little brother, you can not harm me."

"He might not be able too, but I can!" Yelled a feminine voice as a kunai, imbued with lightening, spun out towards him, reaching Mach speeds.

With a parting smirk, Itachi disappeared, the kunai imbedding itself into the trunk of the tree.

An electric spark zapped Sasuke on the cheek, the small spot turning a light shade of red.

Feeling a familiar presence, Itachi sneered, "Well, I can see you do not have what I am looking for, so, I must depart. Good bye, dear brother." And with that, he left, Kisame following right after.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what that had been about.

'_I don't know what you're up to Itachi,'_ Sasuke thought, _'but I will find out.'_

Once the gang was back together, -Sasuke angry; Sota confused and worrying over the red blotch on his cheek; Neji paler then normal from the loss of blood but standing; Jigoku extremely tired from the chakra use and with how much effort it took to hold back the pain she felt through the psychic link; and Genma's head pounding while his body was racked with shudders from the blow it took with the air burst- they headed out, ready to continue the search of their missing friends.

This chapter in their lives does not end here though, no, we still have a bit to go, so hold tight and read what is to come!

"Ok, I think it's been long enough." A young woman with curly brown hair stood up from her hiding place, crystal blue eyes checking out her surroundings, "Good, he's gone." She whispered, hopping from her spot and running through the forest, chakra fueling her feet.

"_Well, I can see you do not have what I am looking for, so, I must depart. Good bye, dear brother."_

She stopped, hearing a voice up ahead, _'No, that can't be, I thought he was far away! It's like he hardly moved.'_

Quickly, she hid her chakra and jumped into the trees, using a camouflage jutsu.

Two men passed under her, running in the direction she had just come from, a few minutes after they went by, a small group flew out as well, probably chasing them, was her thought.

'_Hey, people! Maybe there's a smart one with them, I haven't had a good conversation in quite some time.'_

Letting the jutsu go, she swooped from the branch and raced after them, letting her chakra be known.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked irritably, the chakra of this unknown person tingling his senses.

"Hey!"

The group came to a halt, barely managing to stop before crashing into the young woman that stood before them now.

"The names Uchiha Narashi."

Sasuke's eyes widened, _'Uchiha!'_

$End Chapter$


	7. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't take the OC's

$Story Start$

"The names Uchiha Narashi."

Sasuke's eyes widened, _Uchiha!'_ "No way! You can't be an Uchiha! I don't remember a Narashi, and my brother killed off the whole clan . . . unless . . . No, it can't be!"

"What can't be, Sasuke-kun?" Sota asked, looking at him.

"Did you marry my brother!"

At this, Narashi made a disgusted face, sticking her tongue out and pretending to gag herself, "Eww, no. That's just wrong."

"Then what else . . . Are you his child!"

She smirked, "You could say that, a long time ago he adopted me, after that massacre that you're talking about."

'_My brother? No way, he's cold hearted, he would never help another living soul.'_ Sasuke thought, watching as this 'Narashi' and Genma played rock, paper, scissors.

"I win!" She cried jumping up and down while Genma sulked.

"I don't believe her, but, lets keep her with us, maybe I could use her to my advantage." Sasuke mumbled so only Neji, Jigoku and Sota could hear.

They nodded, and turned back to her, sweat dropping.

Narashi had Genma in a headlock, growling about taking a comment back.

"No way! It's the truth!"

"Darn it, take it back!"

"No!"

"What did he say?" Neji interrupted, a headache starting to form.

"He said I was a hot babe!"

"It's true!"

"Take it back!"

With a sigh, the two males dragged an unconscious Genma away as the girls had their girl talk.

"I'm Hemora Sota."

"And my name is Suza Jigoku."

After shaking both of their hands, Narashi smiled at them, "I like you guys already! Not like that pervert over there," At this she thumbed to Genma.

"You get used to it," grumbled Jigoku, "So, would you like to join our group?"

"Why?"

"We're searching for two shinobi, we don't know where they are, but we're expecting a lot of battles." Sota put in.

"I'm in!" She yipped, raising a fist to the sky and smiling in happiness.

Finally, the patience of the men wore off, and, after Narashi picked on Sasuke because of his gravity defying hair, they once again headed out, hoping beyond hope that they would get to the kidnapped shinobi.

"Dolly," Orochimaru called, opening the cell door, "I've come to personally take you back to the-" And he paused, watching the scene unfold with growing anger.

Aoi was sitting in Kakashi's lap, his arms around her waist, and they were kissing like it was their last day on earth.

'_It _**will**_ be for Hatake!'_

Faster then light, Orochimaru slammed Kakashi against the wall, ripping the young girl from his arms.

Kakashi gasped, staring up at Orochimaru with wide eyes, _'Hurry! Go!'_ He thought, chancing a peek back at Aoi before looking back into Orochimaru's gleaming, gold eyes.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed! She belongs to me, you cannot kiss her!"

While Orochimaru continued to yell at Kakashi, Aoi was slowly making her way towards the door, intent on finding her sword and busting Kakashi out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Orochimaru hissed, not looking away from Kakashi.

"Bathroom?" She asked, using the wall to help stand.

Smirking, Orochimaru finally did look away, right over his shoulder and at Aoi, "If you have to go, I'm coming with you."

Mortified, Aoi looked into his clearly serious and demented face before scampering out.

Orochimaru turned back to Kakashi and dropped him, "Don't worry, if the servants don't bring her back, the snakes will."

'_Snakes?'_ Kakashi gulped.

"Where is he?" Mumbled Aoi, leaning against the wall and panting, "This place must be bigger then I thought."

When a hand glided down her arm, Aoi spun, ready to . . .

'_To what? Kick butt? Run? I can barely stand!'_ Instead, she just stood there, relaxing slightly when she noticed it was just a little boy.

"Ma'am? What are you doing out of your cell?"

Hoping that this boy wasn't as perverted as Orochimaru, she tried again: "The bathroom."

"Oh, the bathroom's not in this hall, come on, I'll show you!" He smiled, skipping down the hall.

She stared after him for a moment, then shrugged with her working shoulder and slowly followed after, leaning against the wall

"Hey yeah, he kind of does," tilting her head, Jigoku watched the way Neji's hair rocked softly with his steps.

"See?" Narashi commented, "He looks like a girl!"

"I can hear you." Neji interrupted with slight anger.

Narashi and Jigoku looked at each other before diving behind Sota with an 'eep!'

Sota chided the two girls, wagging her finger at them and saying that he doesn't look like a girl, "He looks like a girly man!"

The tree girls laughed outright joined by Genma.

Sasuke only smirked in amusement, but Neji narrowed his eyes, tired of all this laughter from his expense.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah, we're done." Narashi said, a grin on her face, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I am not a girl!"

At this, the three girls and Genma burst out laughing again, tears pouring from their eyes.

"Stop laughing at me."

They didn't though, if anything, they only laughed harder.

Genma gasped, falling from the tree he was just slammed into.

Sota and Narashi skidded across the ground, kicking up debris.

And Jigoku face-planted the earth; her right arm held behind her back in a painful grip as Neji sat on her, "**Now** you will stop laughing."

They looked at Neji with wide-eyes and nodded, gulping.

"Good, now, might we be able to continue without some **people**," he started, emphasizing 'people', "making fun of **other** people?"

They nodded again, afraid to say anything else.

Neji stood up, getting off of Jigoku, "Now lets go!"

Following after him, changing directions when Jigoku motioned to do so, the small gang; that had grown with another character, made their way across the land.

It took days upon days, night after night, every hour of laughter, of sorrow, of happiness, of pain, but finally, _finally_, the forest came to an end, and a huge castle loomed before them

"We're here." Jigoku mumbled.

But before I tell you about anything else, maybe we should take a look back on what happened with the prisoners for those days, hmm?

"Here we go ma'am!"

"Thanks. And you can call me Aoi."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Sweat dropping, Aoi opened the bathroom door, watching the little boy who helped her find it, skip away down the hall.

She closed the door slowly and started after him, making sure to keep quiet, _'He's got to know where my stuff is!'_

The little boy stopped in front of a door and knocked on it, "Lord Orochimaru? I've done as you've asked."

There was no reply.

"My Lord?"

And still none.

Finally, the little boy just shrugged and skipped to another door, "Kabuto-san?"

Aoi slipped through the door that she presumed was Orochimaru's and looked around.

"Wow, either he's paranoid about cleaning or the servants are really good."

"I don't allow the servants into my room."

Stiffening, Aoi turned ever so slightly, recognizing the distinct coal hair and white skin.

"Come my doll, you must be famished," placing his hand on her lower back, Orochimaru led the scared girl to his closet, "My things will have to do, hopefully they'll fit you."

Picking out dark pants and a light tan top, he then showed her to the bathroom, "Wash up, then you may eat."

"Where's Kakashi! What did you do with my stuff? Why are you being nice!"

Orochimaru chuckled lowly at this, "He's being taken care of. I'm afraid they're not your 'stuff' anymore, and I'm always nice, my doll."

She watched him for a moment, "What do you mean by 'taken care of'? And yes it **is** my stuff! Stop calling me your doll!"

"You'll understand later, puppet." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

'_At least he got me pants.'_ She couldn't help but think, cautiously getting into the bath.

Aoi had just walked out of Orochimaru's room, when Kabuto grabbed her hand and pulled her along the hall.

"What are you doing?" She demanding, yanking her hand back.

"You took over an hour! My Lord is not pleased at all."

"So?"

He grabbed her wrist, putting painful pressure on it and practically ran, skidding to a stop in front of a large door.

"Why are we-"

But she didn't get to finish as Kabuto pushed her past the door, closing it behind her.

"So glad you could join us." Orochimaru said impatiently, drumming his long fingers on the table.

"Sorry." She muttered.

After brushing her hair out of her eyes from the hard shoved that knocked it into her face, Aoi looked at the table, and stopped moving.

"Hey." Kakashi weakly called, giving a small wave.

"Kakashi!" She cried, running over to him.

Slapping a hand on the table, and swinging her legs over it, Aoi flew into Kakashi's lap, hugging him tightly

With the force of her leap, the chair fell backwards, sending the two shinobi to the ground.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the display, watching as Aoi rubbed her face against Kakashi's chest.

"I thought he killed you, I'm so sorry, I got lost and I couldn't find my stuff, and I didn't remember the way back, and then this kid brought me to a bathroom and I followed him to Orochimaru's room, then the scary snake-man told me to take a bath and this other silver-haired guy led me here!" She shrieked in one breath.

Patting her back, Kakashi looked down at the girl, wincing as she rubbed against one of his fresh wounds.

"That's enough!" Picking her up, Orochimaru slammed the girl into a chair opposite of Kakashi, glaring at them both, "Now we will eat, and you will be quiet!"

Kakashi got up, righting his chair and sitting in it again while the servants brought food to the table.

Looking down at the food, which Aoi happened to dislike most of, she poked at it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Asked a snake-like voice.

"It's yucky."

"You haven't even tasted it yet."

"I know what I dislike, and this is it, it's yucky."

"Just eat it."

"You eat it!"

"I did eat it."

"Oh."

Sighing, Kakashi asked Aoi which she would rather have, disgusting food, or a dead body.

Aoi finished off her plate in three minutes.

'_I don't have disgusting food.'_

And yes, my pretties, this is basically how it went. Every day, they would be tortured, and every day, they would be bathed and fed.

Talk about bipolar.

Well, wasn't that exciting! Lets finish, I'm impatient to find out what happens with the six traveling shinobi.

"I think we should just knock."

"No, that would be to easy!"

"Then what do you purpose, Sherlock?"

Genma looked at Sota for a minute, and shrugged, making everyone sweat drop.

"Now that the fools have voice their opinions," Sasuke stated, "Why don't we just run up the wall, go through a window at the top, and work our way down?"

"Because that's what everyone does, he would be excepting us to do it." Jigoku put in.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes he would."

Suddenly it clicked, and Neji understood what he meant, "Of course, the thing to do would be the obvious choice, but, since Sasuke and I and are on the team, Orochimaru knows we would think of something different, and would be really excepting us to get in some other way, so, by going in this way, it would be a surprise."

"Like, hiding something right under a persons nose." Narashi said.

"Exactly."

And with a team nod, the six were gathering chakra into the souls of their feet and speeding up the side of Orochimaru's great castle.

"We'll split up, men to the left, women to the right."

"But I want to go with Sasuke-kun!" Sota glared at Neji, "And who put you in charge anyway? Jigoku-chan's the one who lead us here!"

"Yeah, so **I'm** in charge! Neji, Genma, and I will go left, Sota, Narashi, and Sasuke will go right."

"Yay!" Sota cheered, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's neck and dragging him down the right.

"Oy vey." Narashi mumbled, "Good luck guys." Waving, she followed after them, moving out of the way with a curse as Sota started chasing Sasuke.

"Come on team! We can do this!" Genma smiled, standing in-between Neji and Jigoku.

He slapped his hand over Neji's back and Jigoku's butt then pushed, walking forward with them.

Jumping slightly, Jigoku kicked Genma in the leg, twisting his hand behind his back, "Don't touch me, you pervert!"

Neji only shook his head, smirking as Genma yelped in pain, kneeling on the dirty floor.

"Apologize! Apologize right now!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That was pitiful! Say it like man!"

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled, feeling his arm start to break.

"That's enough Jigoku, he needs both his arms." Neji put his hand on her shoulder, patting it lightly.

"But he touch my butt!" She whined, looking up at Neji with wide, innocent, green eyes.

"So? I touched you in a more inappropriate way."

Jigoku quickly let go of Genma, face burning brightly.

Neji smirked again.

With visions of a past hot spring experience in mind, Jigoku walked on the left of Neji, making sure that Genma stayed far on his right.

Her headache was getting worse, with Sasuke and Sota yelling at each other like that, she could just kill them!

But, Narashi opted for the second choice.

"I'm going with the other group, you people are insane." And with that, she turned and walked down the hall, heading back the way they came.

The two left stared after her, shrugged and continued yelling, until suddenly . . .

Sasuke pushed Sota up against the wall, their mouths moving against each other, hands roaming around the others body.

Sasuke felt around for a doorknob, opening the door and pushing them in once he found it.

Kicking the door closed, they kissed with a never-ending passion.

So wrapped up in this kiss, they didn't notice the sunlight leaving the window.

Outside, the clouds had darken considerably and moved to cover the sky.

A light rain started to pour, sprinkling the earth with its warming goodness.

"I can't believe those two. They're like children!" Narashi threw her hands into the air, wondering down the hall. "Hmm?" Looking out the window, she noted the angry clouds, raging against the bright sunlight. "Looks like a storm."

And how right she was, for in a few moments, like a wave, the rain came, sloshing over the dried earth and watering the thirsty trees.

But that's not all it did, no, it came down harder, and harder, until the dried earth was muddy, and holes were forming; until the leaves of the thirsty trees were being ripped brutally from their cozy home.

The glass of the window started to crack under the pressure.

Backing away, Narashi dived to the side when the window exploded; glass showering the floor and her.

As Narashi stood up and dusted the glass from her body, the rain pounded down through the window, "This is bad. This is really bad." She gulped, running down the hallway and looking for someone; anyone!

The lights blinked, shuddered, and finally blacked out, leaving the castle in total darkness.

A scream reverberated on the walls.

$End Chapter$


	8. Of power boxes and snake eyes

Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters; I'm tired of typing this.

**Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)**

**Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles)**

$Story Start$

Stars danced in front of his eyes, well, eye. His blood circulation being cut off by the iron-grip the screaming girl hand on him.

Ears pounding with the shrill sound, Kakashi tried to pull her off; what a vain attempt it was.

Orochimaru glared at them, not liking the fact that Aoi was touching Kakashi so.

Leaning down, he wrapped his long, pale fingers around her ankles and pulled; that failed as well.

The only thing it did was make them look stupid; two guys and one girl, one guys face slowly turning purple, the screaming girls' arms around his neck, and the other guy pulling on her ankles.

Suffice to say, this was a very laughable situation.

"Aoi," Kakashi moaned, his air depleting fast, "Can't . . . breath."

Immediately she let go; stopped screaming; and flew back into Orochimaru's torso, knocking him over.

She blinked, looking down at Orochimaru's legs, then up at Kakashi, "What happened? Wait!" Her head spun around franticly, "Why is it so dark!"

"The power was knocked off." Came a voice from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Aoi sweat dropped.

"Not that I don't mind you sitting on me, but could you get off?" He smirked, hand sliding up her calf.

"Ew!" She shrieked, scrambling off of him and grabbing Kakashi's arm tightly to her, hiding behind it.

Orochimaru got up and dusted himself off, annoyed that she would find him 'eww-able'.

After coughing for a moment, Kakashi finally regained his senses, "We should try to get the power back on."

"Yes please!" Aoi put in, tightening her grip slightly.

"Lets split up, Dolly will come with me." Orochimaru made a grab for her, but stopped and looked around, nose twitching slightly.

Letting his tongue slide out from between pale lips, Orochimaru tasted the air, "Oh good, they're here."

"Who are?"

Instead of answering her, he disappeared, leaving to put his plans into motions.

"Peculiar." Kakashi mumbled, then started walking, Aoi right next to him, "Guess we'll get the power back on ourselves."

"For real! I love technology! I can't wait to try!" Aoi giggled, quickening her pace.

'_Odd. It would be fixing the thing of her fears that made her happy.'_

"Hey! Jigoku-chan!" Narashi called, running up beside the shorter girl, "You guys don't mind me here do you? The other two were . . . are, crazy."

"No problem! Just watch out for Genma, he's a grade A pervert."

"I am not!"

"Fine, A+ then."

"That's better!"

'_Maybe I was better off with the other two.'_ Narashi thought, watching Genma try to cop a feel.

She took a step away and continued to talk to Jigoku, ignoring the two men.

"You can see right? I mean, with your Byakugen, you should be able to see." Genma commented, looking at Neji.

"Yes, I can see, but not as well as I would have liked too. The Byakugen doesn't give me night vision, though it does help"

"Great." Sighing, Genma looked ahead, the uneasy feeling he was getting; it was almost tangible.

"Do you feel that?" Neji asked, eyes sliding across the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Feel what?" Jigoku asked, turning to him.

"Nothing." He answered after a long pause, "It's gone now-" the whole hall shook, knocking its passengers to the ground in a disheveled heap.

"That." Came the dry tone of Neji, under three other people.

"Oh." They said in unison.

A crash came from up ahead, followed by a strange, loud hiss.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering in the _heck_ that could possibly be.

Once Neji stood up from the floor, he commented offhandedly, "Doesn't Orochimaru summon snakes?"

Another hiss floated down the corridor, followed by more shaking, almost ending up with everyone in another dog pile.

Quickly getting into stance, they waited for the inevitable.

"The snakes have been deployed, my lord."

"Good work, Kiookami."

"Thank you, my lord."

Orochimaru turned from the monitors, leaving the room as Kiookami continued to work on the computers.

'_I suppose that back-up computer generator came in handy after all.'_ Was the snake-man's thought as he ventured across the gray-and-white marble floor.

"Now to find what has happened to Hatake and my little dolly."

Prying open a small, metal door, Kakashi took a peek inside. "This is it," he said, "The power room."

It was dark, but his eye had adjusted enough that he could make a few this-and-that's.

"Great! Let me through!"

Moving away, he allowed Aoi into the room before clambering in after her.

"Oh my." Her eyes were wide, staring at all the technology in the room that, judging by the door would have been a cramped place to stay in.

You could fit all of Kirigukure into this room!

"I suppose you must like technology." Kakashi half-interestedly said, swiping a finger across one of the panels and pulling back thick dust.

"_Like_? I'm obsessed with it. It's my life." She breathed out, awed by it's site, "Better get to work."

Kneeling down in front of the main generator, which she hoped she was correct about, Aoi opened the hatch and took a look inside, "Lets see. . ."

As her hand drifted to the motherboard, Kakashi peered at the labels written over various machinery.

'_This technology . . . it's over thirty years old. How was it still operating? Why wasn't it replaced?'_ And those were just a few of the questions zooming around the silver-haired man's head, buzzing in annoyance that he didn't know the answer to them.

"Ah ha!" The victorious, muffled cry came from the girl that had crawled into the hole, only her lower half visible.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over and crouching beside her.

"I found the problem," pulling herself out, Aoi held up a rather large mental cube, wires of various colors protruding from one end, and a grill, from what he could tell, from the other.

Raising his eyebrow in question, Kakashi silently asked what that was.

"This, my fine-haired friend, is a power box, it sucks and blows power to all the components. This one's pretty powerful too, plus eight minus eight and plus sixteen minus sixteen watts. And see this?"

She held up three ends of the wires, that had small connected box-like plugs on them, "Twenty-four pins, I've never seen one this big before, but I have heard of them, and with three! This is some of the most advanced technology I've ever seen, you could put three motherboards onto this thing, though six and twelve watts certainly wouldn't be enough for that many."

Kakashi had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, she could be saying 'You smell, you're horrible and ugly,' and he wouldn't know!

"Lets pretend I didn't study advanced Science for geniuses."

Chuckling, Aoi tried to elaborate it into a way that he would understand, "Basically, this technology is so highly developed, that it could control this whole building without anyone's help. In fact, it's to highly developed, this crap shouldn't even exist."

"Well, obviously it does."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she replied sarcastically, studying the power box a bit more, "oh right! The problem! This power box blew, all he has to do it get another, but. . . It couldn't just have been that it blew, it's to new for that to have happened without it being defective, something hit it, something electrical."

Thinking for a moment, Kakashi went through everything that had happened, _'I don't remember any electrical currents.'_

"Died too."

Blinking, Kakashi tried to figure what she had said when he was lost in thought.

Alas, he couldn't: "What?"

Sighing, Aoi repeated herself, "I said, 'And since the power box went, the motherboard most likely died too.'"

"Oh."

"Yes, and it would probably be to hard to replace the motherboard, as well. The one in there is, at least, three times bigger then this small door,

"Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so, I don't have any power boxes and you can't just fix them like that," Aoi snapped her fingers when she said 'that', "Guess we should go then."

"Right," jumping through the small door, Kakashi helped Aoi out, noticing that she still carried the huge power box.

"What I don't get though," Aoi started suddenly while the two were walking, "is, why is this power box so big? I mean, just because it's big, doesn't mean more energy, this thing is like, five times the normal size of a power box!"

She had to hold the power box with both arms, instead of in one hand.

"Maybe a male put it in there. You know how big our ego's can be."

"That's for sure."

"What do you plan on doing with that thing anyway?" Kakashi asked, looking down at the metal cube.

"I'm gonna dissect it!" She smiled up at Kakashi, features practically glowing.

'_Strange.'_

A wide, greenish yellow eye peered around the corner, followed by a brown head and body.

It hissed menacingly at them before charging, slithering it's way down the hall.

"Everyone, move!" Neji cried, concentrating chakra to his hands.

As the rest of the shinobi jumped out of the way, Neji did 'Hakke Kusho', pushing the snake back quite a bit.

Hissing angrly, the shake smashed the wall next to Neji with it's tail, rocks and debris flying everywhere.

Neji stood still, smirking at the snake. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Jigoku watched Neji call his attack, sending the snake back, and almost yelled at him to move when the snake hit the wall, but when the snake opened it's mouth and dove at Neji, she couldn't stand it.

"_Fukumi Hari_!"

Thousands upon thousands of senbon shot from her mouth, hitting the snake in a random pattern.

Most of them were deflected from it's purplish, scaly body; hit the walls, ceiling or floor; but a few of them managed to lodge their sharp points into the beady, purple eye.

Emitting a loud hiss, the snake banged it's head against the senbon covered walls, trying to shake away the senbon from it's eye.

The poor creature only ended up worsening the situation by stabbing itself with the senbon that riddled the hall.

"Lets go!" Neji called; the three shinobi ran after him, heading down the way Sasuke and Sota had went.

Pulling back from the passionate kiss, Sasuke's ears picked up a faint voice, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

"_Sasuke! Sota!"_

"It's the rest of the group!" Sota cried, shoving Sasuke off of her and running around the overly decorated room, the gold and red colors not shining as brightly as they do in the darkness.

Sasuke picked up the black, lacy bra and smirked, holding it in front of his face.

"Have you seen my bra?" Sota asked, holding the rest of her clothes. Turning to him, she blushed, "Oh." She quickly took it from him and got dressed, glaring when Sota noticed that he had already gotten his clothes and was heading for the door before she was done.

Suddenly, Sasuke's mood turned sour.

Now that there was no more fun to be had, he could be mad that they were interrupted at such a crucial moment.

The two left the room, ready to yell at the morons who stopped them, when four bodies crashed into theirs, sending them all to the floor in a giant heap.

Swearing under his breath, Sasuke pushed them off of himself and held a hand out to Sota.

After taking his hand, and being helped up, Sota turned to the others, who were looking down the hall with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Coming. Snake. Huge!" Jigoku panted.

"What's so bad about a snake?" She asked.

The purple snake slithered after them, smashing the walls along the way,

"That's what!" Narashi said, "Move!" Pushing the girl, the six shinobi ran.

"We can beat that thing! It's just a snake!" Sasuke put in.

"Not in such a small area." Neji said back.

"It's huge!" Jigoku added.

"And not alone." Genma's calm voice came.

The others looked back and saw that another snake, this one a yucky brownish-yellow in color, had appeared next to the purple one.

"That's just great!" Narashi started, "Now theres two of them!"

"Three." Genma said.

"What!" They looed at him before looking back again; still only two.

Five out of six shinobi crashed into the wall in front of them, Genma aving stopped in enough time.

Narashi looked up and noticed a yellow eye staring at her, "Oh crap."

"Looks like we found the third one." Jigoku mumbled.

Aoi gasped and looked around, eyes widen in fright.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked, concernedly.

"It's dark in here!"

Stopping himself from face-faulting, Kakashi said, "It's been dark for the past hour, how did you not notice?"

"I was looking at this power box!" She smiled.

"Of course."

The two walked for a few minutes before Aoi gasped again.

"What is it now?"

"We're in the dark!"

This time, Kakashi couldn't stop the face-fault, he even added a sweat drop for good messure.

"Oh no! We can't leave yet! How could I have forgotten about Zabu-kun!"

"Who?" He asked, getting up and dusting his clothes off.

"Zabu-kun! My baby!" She shrieked, head turning widely, "Which way do we go!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened, _'Baby! She has a child!'_ "H-How?"

"How what?" She asked, opening a door and looking in, _'I can't see a thing! Darn it!'_

"How do you have a baby?"

"My sensei gave him to me." She explained, poking her hand through the boards of a box she found.

"Your SENSEI!" Kakashi was almost blown away by this news, _'A sensei and their student!'_

Aoi looked at Kakashi weirdly, well, looked in the general direction of him anyway, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"You had a child with your sensei!"

"No I didn't!" She laughed, grinning, "When I said Baby I meant my sword!"

Kakashi slapped his forehead, "Right, of course! I always mean my sword when I say 'baby'."

"You too!"

A flat look was her response, though I doubt she saw it anyway.

"We've got to find him! I will not leave without my baby!"

"Him?" Kakashi ran after the pratically hysterical girl, wondering if the torture took what little sanity she had.

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!"

"Yes, Kiookami, what is it?"

"The backup generator failed, all the computers are down."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in thought, while Kiookami waited for her Lord's verdict.

"Is that all Kiookami?"

"Well . . ."

"Tell me at once."

Kiookami fixed the opaque obi around her white yukata before looking up at Orochimaru, green eyes glittering in slight fear. Whispering, she answered him, "The castle is flooding."

Shock momentarily appeared on Orochimaru face before dissoving away, "Flooding? How bad is it?"

"The first two floors are completely under."

He vanished from sight with only one thought, _'I left my prisoners on the second floor.'_

$Chapter End$


End file.
